Obsession
by MadWorldZ
Summary: The new boy was getting on rikus nerve. he was to quiet, to shy, very mysterious for Riku's perspective. but why could'nt he get him off his mind? with curioustiy burning now his obsession with Sora was getting stronger and stronger by the day. RXS YAOI
1. Daily Procedure

Disclaimer: No, no and no, I Do not own KH, or else Donald would be duck soup, and goofy would be gone, and only riku would be with sora through-out the world's to come…hahah I said come. XD

A/N: Why the hell am I still up, and writing stories? Well glad you asked…what you didn't? well to bad, I'm still going to tell you anyway, I drank three can of Monster's and theirs nothing to do with my time but to write, write and write!! Thanks for reading my stories!! XD, gotta stop writing these author notes :sigh:

* * *

Chapter 1: _Riku's daily procedure_

"Hn." Riku grunted. Everyone's gaping at him again, as the silver hair god strolled down the school halls with cat like grace. Using only a black under shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, his audience awed him and all could not believe what was walking around their school campus.

Riku had a sly smile on his face, as he noticed everyone's staring. ' You have it going for you' One of the English teachers repeated to him. Which was true, yep his ego is up their all right. Life is going to good for him, Straight A's and having Honor Rolls, and have the principles list over and over again. He was envied more than his mother, who right now is laughing crazily in Vegas…probably spending all his college money.

Nothing went wrong, Everything riku want's, he gets. "Hey tidus." riku said when he spotted the dirty blond hair color boy digging through his chaotic locker. " What's new in the club so far?"

Their was a club that was open that riku enjoyed, the _all stars music club_. He loved music like it was life, and he was always getting applaud for when he finished his masterpiece. He was immediately promoted to be President of the club, and tidus was his lead singer for them.

Tidus was always into the song every time the music the riku composed was released, and that caused his popularity to rise even more…it raised so much, that their was one flaw to all of this.

"Riku, it's riku!!" A blond haired girl screamed, she wore a yellow dress that was a little above the knees and a scarf around her shoulder's. Riku raised an eyebrow at the crowd of girls gathering behind her and lining up in position.

Suddenly they started " R-I-K-U, It's our god and silver haired lover-" slapping their hands together and clapping in rhythm, they posed dramatically " Riku, Riku, We love You-Wah?!" they all yelled in surprise, Riku left in their middle of their singing, leaving them posing like idiots in the hallway with people around them just staring.

"This is getting real annoying" He mumbled to tidus. " those girls just kept on bothering me ever since the first day I came."

"well, can't blame them-" Tidus comforted him " they are in the Riku fan club, ya know, which reminds me, when do I get one?"

Riku rolled his eye's, and continued to his next class which would start in an hour. He entered the class and their stood a tall gothic looking teacher. She would fit the profile of the witch of the west, if it wasn't for the thing she calls a 'doll' she holds for…'anger management' problems. It was till then, she looked real stress, and the aroma around the room was thick.

"Uhhh," tidus said, tripping backwards, " I-I gotta go to my class…see ya!!" and with that he sprinted off, with a cloud of dust following him.

"traitor." riku mumbled under his breath, then he stared back at the grimacing teacher. " So, Lulu what's getting you down?" he put on a fake smile, as he avoided her death glare of doom.

" Well, if you must know Riku-san" Lulu said grabbing her kupo around the neck with both hands. " Two new students are coming from some random high school, and the principle thinks their so smart, that she put's both of them in senior classes, and they are only Freshman material!" she rambled, choking the kupo as it cried out in pain.

"Kupo." it whimpered.

" so what's the problem?" Riku stared at the kupo as it started to turn blue. Does a kupo count as an animal anyway? Because if it does, then this should be animal cruelty.

" The problem is that these kids were sent here from wakka-!" the English teacher? "- and I know he is trying to get me back, I bet my ass that he is laughing like a mad man in his class room right now."

Meanwhile in another class room.

"Achoo!" Wakka sneezed, rubbing his nose he caught a glimpse of a burnet speeding down the hall, and into the class room he was in.

"Hey, how's it going Tidus?" Wakka said, looking at his student who was trying to catch his breath. " You look exhausted, ran a marathon?"

"Did you piss of Lulu again.." tidus finally was able to say, as he collapsed to an empty seat. The classroom was a little empty, some students was talking about some knew pop-star as others fell asleep on their desk. " she looks real angry, and the kupo might not survive.." Wakka busted into a frenzy of laughter as tidus glared at him.

"I knew she would be mad!" wakka said after catching his breath. "Okay, I'll go see if she is doing good-ya?" he sipped the coffee that was laying on his desk.

"No." tidus said immediately " She will kill you, so let her calm down first…hey why do you do this kind of stuff to her anyway?" a sly grin escaped onto the dirty blond hair boy's lips. " You know what they say about boys bulling girls, it's either to get attention, or if they love them." he added wiggling his eyebrows.

Wakka spat out the coffee he was drinking and looked away from tidus to hide the blush that crept on his face. Hearing laughing from behind, wakka girded his teeth together.

" Okay, okay, shut up and let me start preparing for class, wise-ass" Wakka snapped, as he sat up abruptly and turned to his chalk board.

"Denial." Tidus mumbled.

"What was that?!" wakka yelled. Snapping the chalk in half from writing to hard.

"Nothing, nothing."

Riku was scared…very scared for his life. So that's why he sat right in the back seat next to cloud and Leon, who was nothing but quiet through out the whole class. Lulu's death glare showed no mercy to her victims. Some coward to the corner of the room as the kupo hid behind the chair.

"Okay class…" Lulu said. The class kept on talking, ignoring what she was saying.

" settle down." still kept on talking.

" SHUT THE HELL UP OR ELSE YOU WILL ALL DIE FROM A HORRIBLE DEATH FROM MY HANDS!!!!" She screamed narrowing her eyes at anyone who dares to object. The class fell silent, as everyone stiffened from the outburst.

"Good, now since you are all listening, I will tell you that we have two new students joining us today." As if on cue, A short red hair girl shakily stepped in. Her eyes glued to the floor, as the class scanned the new girl.

"H-hello…my name is Kairi…" the red head spoke in a soft whisper. Her face was flushing from all the attention she was getting. The class all greeted her warmly except the three student's in the back of the class that fell asleep before Lulu's outburst.

"Thank you Kairi, now take a seat…wait, where is the other student?" Lulu asked, turning to the door.

"Oh, well he got lost around the hallway…so I'm not sure." Kairi spoke softly. " I think he saw a vending machine, and is buying some-"

"Sorry!" everyone turned to the door, their stood a panting burnet who was leaning against the door frame. He had cookie crumbs all around his mouth, as more bag's held in his hand. "couldn't resist my drugs."

" thank you for joining us Mr.,…?"

"Sora, My name is sora!" he said giving his big goof grin, while opening another bag of chocolate chip cookies. Kairi sighed and pulled it away from him and walked towards an empty seat next to the girl that was bouncing in her seat.

"Hello, hello!" she chirped. " My name is Selphie, and we are going to be good friends right, right?!" jumping closer to Kairi, the red hair girl sat back and sighed. 'crap' she thought ' right next to the most hyperactive girl in school.'

"Y-yeah" Kairi said, giving a nervous chuckle. She heard laughing from behind, turning to glare at the burnet stuffing his face with more cookies. "How many bags did you get?!" she asked surprised.

" Oh, the minimum twenty bags or so…" he unzipped his bag to reveal the cookies he stashed. With a wide grin, he dodge the paper ball Kairi threw, as it landed on one of the sleeping boys. Kairi turned around fast to her desk as sora followed where the paper ball went.

"ah riku, thank you for joining the class as well." Lulu added, sitting back behind her desk where the kupo whimpered and ran for cover.

"Whatever." he said, scanning the class for the new comers. He saw one who was faced away from him… 'hm.' he thought looking at the odd red head girl. ' hopefully her hair doesn't fall off from coloring it so much' chuckling he scanned for the other.

He gaped. Two blue sapphire eye flashed at his direction, his spiky brown hair shot in many directions which made him more interesting to look at. Sora's face grew red from the eye contact, and turned back to his paper without turning back for the rest of the day.

Seeing those eye's, it took riku's breath away. The silver haired boy could feel himself blushing as he studied the boy who he didn't get the chance to hear his name. looking around, the only two people he could talk to was snoring loudly on their desk. 'this is just my luck'

"damn" Riku mumbled to himself. " Who is that kid?" Wanting to know, he must get his name, so the only person he knows is sitting hyperactively next to the red head, hopefully the cookies the burnet is eating doesn't land in her hands or else real evil will be released in the world.

For now, the curiosity will burn until then. Riku waited, staring at the burnet's back for the rest of the time. Having a feeling he was being watched, sora sneaked a peek behind him to notice the boy staring, and blushed a darker red.

'crap' sora thought. ' I didn't throw the paper ball…so why is he glaring at me like that?' not wanting to look back sora questioned more ' is he mad at me?'

His eyes grew wide from horror, 'oh no, maybe I looked at him, maybe it's because some ritual I wasn't suppose to do…like dodging paper balls that might hit other peoples face's while their sleeping.' he bite his nails from the stress.

As soon as the bell for the class to end sang, sora was the first one out.

"WAKKA!!!" Lulu screamed running down the hallway chasing the orange haired man. Her kupo was hanging on her dress as it flew behind her. " HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME, PREPARE TO DIE!!" throwing her katana around in swift motions towards the man.

Wakka screamed like a high school girl, and ran down the hallway with Lulu hot on his tail. " Lulu, wait stop!!" he yelled, pushing pass sora and Kairi. Both looked at each other when Lulu came around the corner screaming bloody murder, and ran over the two.

"You will not escape this time!!" Lulu said grinding her teeth together. The kupo fell finally and landed next to sora who was pulling himself up and dusting off the dirt from his clothes.

"Kupo?" it said, looking up at him tilting it's round head to the side.

"Awww" Sora squealed, " It's a Kupo, I always wanted one!" he pulled up the thing, and hugged it fiercely.

"K-Kupo" It gasped. Kairi stood up and snatched the kupo out of sora's hands. Sora pouted at the lost of his pet, and looked up to kairi with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't give me that look, you already have a chocobo and you do not need another pet!" Kairi pointed out. " Your mom is already going crazy that you have a pet she is allergic to, and now this ugly thing?" pulling up the white marshmallow with an antenna and a red ball sticking onto it.

"Kairi, don't curse kupo like that!" Sora grabbed back the kupo and looked back to it. "You'll hurt it's feeling's" Kairi rolled her eyes and walked off mumbling something about over dramatic.

"Wanna come home with me?" Sora said, looking down at the kupo. It started to cry with happiness as it nodded fiercely. " Good, Let's go!" he walked off humming a tune with a happy Kupo on his shoulders.

"Now wait a minute" she grabbed sora's shirt from behind. " we have to get to the new club meeting first."

"aw, man" sora's head slumped, and kairi dragged both of them towards the double doors down the corridor. ' as long as I don't run into that boy…I think I don't think I would've mind…if it wasn't kairi, damn it all!" the burnet thought.

"Kupo?" the kupo spoke looking out the window.

"Lulu!" Wakka cried " I said I'm sorry, now let me down!!" Hanging from the flagpole with bruises all over him, Lulu laughed wickedly pulling the other end of the rope.

"Okay, I guess I'll let it slide this time." she let go of the rope, and wakka fell head first into the pavement. " You're just lucky I went easy on you this time" dusting her hands off, she mumbled to herself. "where is kupo now?"

Dizzily, wakka got up and untangled himself. " Damn that woman is strong…I guess that's another reason why I fell for her…literally, ouch." rubbing his head. Watching Lulu storm off with the dark rain cloud behind her, he chuckled and looked off to see Riku sitting next to Selphie who was dancing to a song she was playing with her Mp3.

"Hm." Wakka thought " wonder what their up to?"

"Riku, what do you mean you fell asleep in class?" Selphie sang as she moved her hips to the beat of the music. Being hyper active, Selphie got a seat in the music club for her impressive dancing skills and her background singing. Kinda obvious for a person with ADD.

"Well, it seems I closed my eyes, and bam, La la land." he rolled his eyes. " Selphie please tell me what his name is."

Selphie's eye's grew wide. " Did the great riku say what I think he said?" she looked around her and back at riku " Am I on TV or something, cause not once did the almighty riku needed to say please!"

"Shut up" Riku said looking down. "Look, if your not going to tell me, then I'll just ask him myself" he got up with cat-like grace, and stormed off. " Damn that hyperactive girl" he mumbled.

"He'll be back" Selphie said, banging her head to the next song that was played on her mp3.

Three minutes later, riku couldn't find the burnet anywhere. Running down the school halls, (avoiding his fan club who was chasing him down) and looked through the classes he would be in. No sign of the burnet what-so-ever, and it was getting on his nerves. He didn't have to work so hard to look for anyone in his life, and finally when he does look for someone they turn invisible?

Walking back defeated, Selphie was resting from her random dancing on the side-walk as a group of kids that stopped to watch the show, started to clap and throw money to her. With a confused look on her face, she picked up the money from the ground.

"Working you're corner, Selphie?" Riku said smiling at the panting girl. She sat up straight, and dusted off her yellow dress.

"No, not today, I'm off duty." she said sarcastically. "Let me guess, couldn't find him?"

Riku's eyes narrowed. "No, it's just that I don't care…" his left eye twitched. "…where he is"

"LI-AR" Selphie sang the word into two syllables. She skipped down to her bag, and back to riku. " Here, I know where he is, Kairi is keeping him their until their done with whatever their doing!"

"Kairi?" Riku said, Selphie smiled at the Jealously that was clear in his voice. " Who's that, and why would she be keeping him here after school." He looked down as he added" J-just to get his name down."

Giggling, Selphie just shrugged off his question and skipped ahead of riku, singing a tune that wasn't familiar to him. Rounding the corner, he could hear instruments playing from the distance. The more they walked, the louder the music was getting. Another giggle escaped Selphie's lips as she turned the another corner to stand by the double doors.

"well?" Selphie asked, putting her arms behind and rocking on her heels. "Are you going in or what?" Riku rolled his eyes at the innocent look she gave him, and pushed the double doors open. What could be behind the doors that's putting Selphie in a happy mood?

Then he gasped as he stepped into the room. What the hell is going on?

* * *

A/N:

:Yawn: I'm really tired of doing stories so late… and doing a sucky job at it the same time, so please if you may…Review.

Sora: Wait…why is their a kupo in the story anyway?

MadWorldZ: Because I love them that's why, Kawaii!!

Sora: O-Kay, I'm guessing a chocobo is in the next on as well?

MadWorldZ: Why yes, yes there is…now go away and eat your

Cookies sora.

Selphie: Cookies give me, give me!!

MadWorldZ: NOOO, don't give her that-

(but I was too late)

Riku: I will save you sora, we can leave this dump and go to my apartment!!

: grabs sora -brible style- and fly's out the window:

MadWorldZ: Traitors!! : ducks under table: Damn you all to hell!!

Kairi: pops out randomly: did I miss something?


	2. Obsession: Fame

**Blah, Blah A/N: **:Yawn:

Hello, this is my unedited version of this story…actually all my stories are like that, I'm just to lazy to go back to them, oh well. I will start the edit soon, once I get at least two chapter's for all my stories! So yeah, bare with it. Thanks for Reading!! Luv you all for your reviews!

**Disclaimer: **

Sora: No, no and no he does not own KH, so there is no way I am doing anything for him.

MadWorldZ: You are so mean, and I had this whole idea of having zombie land a world…wouldn't that be cool!!

Sora: What?! No way!

MadWorldZ:-and Cinderella would be kicking ass and then Bell turns to a-

Sora: Stop it! Stop it!

**Warning: **:Oh La La:

Do I sense a Yaoi Fanfic? Well you are correct my friend, and if you don't like it then turn back now or else your mind will explode from all the hot-stuff. Oh yeah, pure awesomeness.

* * *

_Giggling, Selphie just shrugged off his question and skipped ahead of riku, singing a tune that wasn't familiar to him. Rounding the corner, he could hear instruments playing from the distance. The more they walked, the louder the music was getting. Another giggle escaped Selphie's lips as she turned the another corner to stand by the double doors._

"_well?" Selphie asked, putting her arms behind and rocking on her heels. "Are you going in or what?" Riku rolled his eyes at the innocent look she gave him, and pushed the double doors open. What could be behind the doors that's putting Selphie in a happy mood? _

_Then he gasped as he stepped into the room. What the hell is going on?_

Chapter 2: _Obsession over people_

He couldn't believe his eyes, as the homecoming club was applauding and standing on their feet when the band played their last note. The group of teenagers were all smiles leaving the stage, Riku just missed their performance. But he couldn't care less, Riku was to busy watching a certain burnet speaking into the mic with a half smile. The guitar hanging from his shoulders and across his chest was giving him a more child-like body, which made him even cuter to look at.

Wait, this couldn't be. Tidus was looking for the next lead singer for our band, but that couldn't be him…right? Riku thought, staring at the spot where the burnet stood.

"Thank you." he whispered, the burnets face was growing into a pinkish red color that even made him more attractive and interesting, it made riku more…anxious, and he couldn't understand why. Bowing to the audience, The cinnamon haired boy turned on his toes, and scampered to the back stage, almost tripping on his own feet at the process. Once the boy was out of sight, riku grew impatient more than ever.

"Well?" selphie said, bouncing into the auditorium with an expectant look on her face. "What'cha think?

"What do I think?!" Riku yelled. "How the hell does that answer any of my question to who the boy is?!" throwing his hands up in the air with surrender, he stormed off. This was getting way to annoying, he thought, just get his name and leave.

She rolled her eyes. "that's not what I meant." she said looking at riku's distant eyes. " is he a good for the part?" riku didn't catch one word she said…all he was thinking about was to get the name of that boy.

He need to meet him. The boys angelic face shot through Riku's mind, and it made him quiver with excitement. He quickened his pace, in order to catch up to the burnet before he left.

"Where do you think your going Ri-ku?" Selphie called from behind as she pranced with him to catch up the pace he was going. She could be so immature sometimes, and her swinging her arms like that makes Selphie's IQ drop even more…sigh.

"I'm going back stage for a bit." Riku responded, he just wanted the boys name and he couldn't even get it straight. The burnets blue crystal eyes kept on haunting riku, even the smell of the cinnamon spikes when the boy's swift air blew pass him still remains in his memory. Riku is starting to think that this boy was something from his imagination, and starts to wonder why he even cared.

"-up before it happens" riku only heard the last words Selphie spoke.

"Huh-what was that?" Riku said absent mindedly. " before what-"

"OH MY GAWD!!" Riku froze as the blood from his face drained. He recognized that voice, along with the other gasp that followed. He turned to grimaced at the sight of the group of girls running dramatically towards him, singing his name. "RIIIKUUU!"

"We Love you!!" a girl shouted from the crowed.

"I'm you're biggest fan!!" another screamed.

Selphie screamed as well as she was stampeded and vanished from riku's sight…soon he to will vanish. Running for his life, he turned quickly and ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His silver hair matting to his forehead as sweat dripped from the heat from the adrenaline.

Turning a sharp left, he spotted a red door hidden behind some boxes of cardboard. Almost tripping on his feet, he stumbled into the dark room just before the group of girls noticed. Panting, he listened to their conversation of where he might of vanished, and their footsteps vanishing along with their cheer. He sighed in relief…until that is-

"Kupo?" something squeaked in the darkness that made riku jump a mile high.

"Shhh!" another voice spoke, "Kupo the person will hear you!" it whispered. This has to be an idiot…riku thought. "Just make pretend where not here Kupo, okay?"

"I can hear you, you know." riku rolled his eyes, even though the voice cant see it. Searching for the light switch, he felt around the walls as he heard some shuffling as well. Maybe he was looking for the light switch to, riku thought. Then, after a minute of searching, he found it.

"Ah their it…is?" the lights turned on and his eyes widened. Their the voice that spoke in the darkness was none other than the person riku was dying to meet and wanted to ask some few questions. Riku stared at the cinnamon haired boy in shock, his mind going blank. He seen him on the stage and in class, but never did he see him this close before…just a hair away and riku would be touching flawless skin that looked soft as satin.

"Ah-um eh-he-he?" the burnet chuckled nervously when he noticed riku's staring 'is he still mad about the paper ball incident?!' sora thought. Suddenly the question Riku wanted to ask rose from the shadows of his mind. He looked at the burnet with pure intensity, and it made the boy shudder.

"Hey-"Riku started.

"Sorry, I gotta go!!" the burnet interrupted him, he stumbled forward and reached for the door knob. Just when he was about to run off, riku grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the spot before the boy would do his vanishing act once again. Trying to wriggle away, riku pushed him onto the wall trapping the burnet and pinned the boy's wrist to the side of his head. The boy gave up struggling and just gave out a heavy sigh of defeat.

"Hey, would you cut it out and listen to me for a sec?" irritated as he was, Riku kept his voice calm and collective. The burnet turned slowly, facing the year older teen. "Can I ask you for your name?" as soon as the words escaped his lips, a heavy weight lifted from his shoulders. The boy riku pinned to the spot looked baffled at first, then understanding replaced the confusion.

"Sora." the corner of his lips curled up. "My name is Sora."

Riku returned the smile. Just small news about the new comer made him giddy, and he wanted to learn more about him. "Sora." he tested the name as it rang through the empty closet. "Finally…a name, sora, huh." He rambled his eyes averted to the tiled floor. Sora tilted his head to the side like a small puppy.

"Riku?" the silver haired boy looked back up in confusion. " You're Riku, from the Senior class-men, right?"

"Uh…" Riku was confused…how did he know his name? did he know the burnet from anywhere? "Yeah, that's right…how did you know?"

Sora gave him the 'are you serious' kind of look. "Umm, aren't you famous in the school? I mean seriously, your cheer is always being played by those maniacs every single class period."

He's got a point, riku thought. Sora blushed at the position their were in.

Riku noted the blushing and his only chance to ask him the other question was now. "Hey…um sora, do you want to-"

Suddenly the door burst open, and their stood the demon's of hell. The glare that they gave the boy under Riku was a death sentence. Gulping, sora immediately threw riku off and grabbed his Kupo. The girls all looked shocked and angry at what they just saw.

Riku had a sudden urge to put himself in front of sora in order to protect him from the glares…but that would make matters much worse. Riku had to get these weirdo's away from sora somehow…then it hit him. It's suicidal, but it'll save sora for the moment.

"Hey, ladies" they all averted their glares at riku, then their jaw's dropped and sora just blushed a darker color red. Their stood the half naked god, with his all mighty powers of persuasion…he took of his shirt leaving his tight abs and rock hard chest open for viewing. "well have some alone time later, I promise." Riku whispered under his breath to sora. The burnet nodded.

The other girls eyes widened at the sight, as riku sprinted out of the closet in no time flat, with the devil…literally, at his heels.

"Riku!!" they all sang, running after him. Sora sighed in relief as the group of girls left him alone, and thinking about the action riku had did made his face burn even further if that was possible. 'oh crap' he thought 'I'm relived and all…but was is this other feeling I'm having.'

Sora jumped as a hand clasped onto his shoulder, he hissed in pain as it tighten and turned him around. He was greeted with two angry eyes that glowed intently at his. He recognized her, she was one of those fan-girls. Having blond hair was shoulder length, as the glasses she had on was way to big for her face as the expression she wore fitted the part of the wicked witch of the west.

"You-" she spat with pure hatred. "You better stay away from my riku or else I'll make you and the people around you a living hell!" pulling sora from the collar, she threw him down to the ground with force, and stormed out of the closet. She stopped at the door way frame and without turning she spoke once more. "And don't tell anyone about this or else my fan club will beat the living hell out of you" and left.

"Kupo?" the little marshmallow spoke, patting the side of sora's face. His vision was blurred from tears, and surprisingly it brimmed over and fell silently down his cheek.

"funny…" Sora chocked, looking the Kupo with sorrow. "…I just met him to." and with that sora sobbed quietly with the Kupo trying to comfort him. " I don't want to hurt anyone…"he blubbered.

______

"Ouch…" selphie was tired of being trampled on every time she's around riku. Dusting herself off, and getting the footprints off her back, she walked to find riku and annihilate those girls. "…no one steps on selphie and get's away with it." she mumbled to herself.

"You!" she heard someone yell from the closet. Curious, she sneaked behind the boxes that was hiding the door, and eased dropped at the conversation. Her eyes widened when the next words that were blurted out from the voice.

"You better stay away from my riku or else I'll make you and the people around you a living hell!!" selphie clasped her mouth shut in order to keep the gasp that was bound to escape her lips. Hearing footsteps approach her, she fell into the shadows and watched in pure hatred at the girls back.

"And don't tell anyone about this or else my fan club will beat the living hell out of you" the girl said, and left without even noticing selphie squatting by the boxes. 'hm, maybe she needs new glasses…she better get them soon, before I get my hands on her.' not knowing who she was talking to, the next voice that was heard made selphie's anger even rise more. The sobs that was heard from the closet gave her a sinking feeling that was very unpleasant.

"sora…" she whispered tears forming in her eyes, as she felt a lump in her throat. This was war. No one get's in the way of what her friends have that was precious and think they can get away with this…suddenly an idea popped up, and an evil grin appeared on her lips as she grabbed her cell phone out. It was time to make some calls.

_______________

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: How did I get down here now? Any-who, Please review! I would love that a whole lot! And I would love to post up my next chapter…but I have to make sure my story is going good…so sooner people review, the sooner I post up the next one! Arigato! XD


	3. Obsession: Bullied

**A/N:**

MadWolrdZ: Hello, hello! I'm bringing you guys the next chpter on…this story. And I am happy to say I'm going to be the next American idol!

Sora: no you won't, your singing sucks.

MadWorldZ: okay, change that, I'm going to be the next 'guy that gives sora the middle finger' idol!

**DISCLAIMER: **

Like, LOL MadWorldZ don't own any of the KH what so ever, so he is like a Wanna 'B'.

MadWorldZ: Who the hell are you! Get off my computer now you crazy stalker!! :Grabs knife: Chaa! Go! Shoo!

**WARNING:**

Like, this story is, like, sooo over-rated to people who don't like yaoi what so ever, so if you don't, like, get out of here, you'll be sooo disturbed.

MadWorldZ: That's it, you will die if you do not get out of here! Lulu!!

Lulu: I'm on it. :throws katana at weird guy:

WeirdGuy: Aghh!!

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to ownI used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand- Viva La Vida_

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_Bullied _

"Kupo?!"

"Now, Now, it is only fair Kupo-" Sora said, pulling on two rubber gloves and pulled it back to fit his hand as it snapped into place, making the Kupo sweat beads. "-We have to do this." sighing when the Kupo ran in circles dodging sora's hand.

"Kupo!!" sora grabbed onto the Kupo with both hands and shoved him into the sink, the bubbles were rising as the thrashing marshmallow was crying in fear. Gurgling, the Kupo thrashed at sora's hand as it was going under water.

"Stop struggling!" Sora yelled, as he grabbed onto the sponge. " You stink Kupo, you need a shower!" scrubbing down the marshmallow, it's bubble head bobbed back and forth from the unmerciful pulls sora emitted. The shampoo bubbles rose and spilled over the sink, as sora concentrated real hard to get the dirt smudges off the white snowy fur.

Sora stuck his tongue out to the side, as his eyes turned to narrow slits, examining the Kupo that was gasping for air. Satisfied with his work, he dried off the Kupo and sat it down on the sofa as it collapsed from exhaustion, sora started his daily chores. Grabbing the broom that was lounged in the corner of the kitchen, he took a quick glance at the clock and timed himself.

Two hours straight of none stop cleaning, and sora was done. Nothing like some cleaning won't cure! Sora thought cheerfully. Then the door bell rang that made the Kupo jumped up from his nap. The burnet glanced at the clock, he wasn't expecting no visitors at this hour. Putting the broom back at the corner, sora took off the apron he threw on before he started cleaning. Heading towards the door, sora put a finger up to his lips at the Kupo, it nodded and fell back to sleep.

"Konichiwa." sora said, pulling the door open to reveal two men in business suit's, they were both carrying leather suit's as the smile they wore was nothing but a mask to fool people, one of them was wearing spectacles that covered his glare. Sora arched an eyebrow as they both looked down at him questioning. "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Ah, yes little boy" One of them spoke, pulling his hand out for a greeting. Sora didn't take the offering as he laid hidden behind the door. The man's hand twitch as he looked at the burnet. "My name is Korenaga, and this man right here-" he gestured with his head towards his partner, who pulled up his spectacles closer towards his eyes. "Is Yamamoto, now where is your mom?"

"she's not here" sora said immediately, all politeness in his voice gone along with his smile. "What is it you want from her?"

"well, were here to give her this," Korenaga pulled out the white long envelope and held it towards sora. He hesitantly grabbed it from the man, and slid it back behind the sanctuary of the door. "May you see it she get's the letter-thank you" he bowed, and grabbed Yamamoto by his hand, towing him away with a twitch in his eye.

Sora shut the door close, and turned to the living room where the Kupo was resting on the sofa. He slowly sat next to it, and looked down at the pure white envelope. 'Wonder what this could be' he thought, pulling the envelope open slowly, trying not to tear open the letter itself.

"Kupo?" sora turned and saw the little white bun rub it's little eye. He chuckled at the sight, then pulled out the letter. Sora gasped, almost dropping the piece of paper, his eye's grew wide

"Sora- I'm home!!" The door flew open as a short elderly woman walked in, holding a vase that was two time's the size of her body. "Look what I got from the museum!" he quickly hid the envelope and greeted her with a warming smile. Then gasped as her little hands were giving away.

Sora rushed towards his grandmother who was struggling to keep her balance, he grabbed one side of the vase as his eyes wandered it's beauty, then a sweat dropped as he saw the sticker that was tapped across it.

"Umm, grandma?" slowly putting the vase down on one of the coffee tables, sora looked at her with confusion. She jumped in joy as a crazed chuckle escaped her lips. The smile she wore didn't seem to look innocent either. "When you say 'you got it from the museum…" sora paused.

"Mm-Hm,"

"Now did you…" Sora Hesitated as she grabbed her purse, and dug through the little bag. Making a jingle as she turned it upside down to empty the purse. She cussed under her breath as a pocket knife fell.

"Did I what?" She said absently. "now where did I put it…"

"Did…did you"

"Oh, just spit it out already" She grumbled, and with her little legs, walked towards the kitchen. "You know I hate it when you- Aghh!" Gran screamed, sora went pale as she grabbed the broom. "Rat, Rat!!" she jumped in the air and struck the sofa where the Kupo was sleeping on.

Sora turned to see his grandmother unmercifully smack the living day-lights out of the unguarded Kupo. Quickly, sora rushed towards her and grabbed the broom in mid-strike, and slowly pulled it out of her hand and into the kitchen.

"No grandma" sora said, as he grabbed the unconscious Kupo. "This is not a rat, but a Kupo!" pulling a smile on his face, his grandmother gasped and looked over at the animal. Then nodded in approval as she turned on her heels and skipped towards the kitchen.

"Got any sweets?!" she yelled from the kitchen. Hearing the refrigerator door open, a noise of shuffling bottles were followed. Sora rolled his eyes and set the half dead Kupo onto the couch and briskly walked by his grandmother's side.

"Gran, you cant eat sweets." Sora said in a stern voice. " Doctors order's, so I threw them all out…" sora almost cried at the end. Seeing all that sweet chocolate in the trash…made him feel like a wanted criminal for doing that to something so good.

"Doctor-Skmartor." she said, pulling her arms up in surrender. "I don' want to just exist, I want to live, so let me eat the things I want, damn it…" she paused. Then gasped as her eyes went wide in horror, as her left eye started to twitch.

"Gran?"

"Stand back!" she grabbed the broom once more, and ran towards the sofa. Then sora spotted the Kupo who was eating the chocolate bar that was laying next to the fallen purse. "Don't you dare eat that bar!!"

Sora sighed… How could she be so old, and yet have a mind of a seven year old. He walked on towards the kitchen, and turning to see the Kupo now readied with a katana, attacking his grandma, who was now dress in a black ninja suit. Sora chuckled, as he pulled out the white piece of paper.

His features went grim as he re-read the letter mentally. Their was no way in hell that this was going to turn out good…but he will have to find another alternative. He can't trust his grandmother-

"Die, you Damn Assassin!"

"Kupo!!"

-Who can't even remember the place she put her medication's. sora sighed out loud, and threw the paper back into his pocket, walking to break up the fight that was now involving guns. Where the hell does she get all these stuff anyways?

"Okay, let's go back to the museum to return the vase you took…again." and with a cock of the gun, she herald her cigar onto the floor and took off the sunglasses she wore, and nodded.

"those old farts in the museum are so stuck up, I don't think they deserve this." she hugged the vase with her tiny hands, and gave sora the famous family pout slash puppy eye look.

"And what category you put yourself in, hm?"

"Do you want to die today, Nephew?" she said with a smile.

"No, but let me when you decide to, grandma." Sora returned the smile, with a bigger one.

___________

"Heh…..ha-ha…" twitch. Okay this was not looking good for the class as they turned away from Lulu's random laughing, she read the note that was left on her table. "You think you have won Wakka?! Well think again!!" she screamed down the hall, waving her fist in the air.

"Okay, sexy." a faint voice yelled back.

Riku could have sworn he heard her neck crack, as she cocked her head to the side. She turned quickly on her heels towards her desk and marched up to her chair, her lips quivering, as if they were about to say some un-lady like words.

"Now…apparently, we have a field trip, class." she glared at everyone when they cheered in happiness. "And it will cost you double the salary!" she yelled. They all stopped and cried out loud, Lulu's lips moved up to a smile at the sweet melody of children crying.

"Why?!" one of the brave asked. Lulu's death glare put the kid to sleep, as she gracefully sat down on her chair and kicked her feet upon the desk. She needed a drink of hard liquor…to bad school is not over until the next three hours.

"Well, the money order will be due in the next…oh I don't know, three days." she said in a monotone voice, leaning back on her chair and grabbing her katana. "Other than that, you all can do what-ever-you want …" then she whispered. "…as I sharpen this for a certain orange hair man." the smile she gave that reflected the katana sent shivers down riku's spine. Hopefully Wakka can run faster than the wind if he want's to survive for today.

Riku sighed in boredom as he stared at the empty seat where the burnet…sora, would usually sit. He saw the red hair girl turn back at the table with a worried look, then dodge selphie's death hug. Riku slowly dropped his head into his arms, as he tried to drift away in his dreams.

"Umm, Riku-kun?"

A high pitch voice spoke, he slowly looked up to see a small girl that wore a high pink dress that was just above the knees, she had way to much make-up on…it made her look like one of those circus clowns. Her blond hair was braided to the back of her and tied with a pink ribbon, she threw on one of those fake smiles. Riku recognized her from the Fan-club.

"What do you want." he said in a clip tone. He was tired of hearing the same annoying chant every single day, as for running away from the rampaging girls. His glare intensified as she gave a giggle and threw her hands in front and clamped it in front of her chest. She gave an innocent look.

"Are you free on Mon-" she was interrupted by a voice that boomed into the class room. Riku looked towards the door as a smile spread across his lips. The girl turned and grinded her teeth together and glared at the boy that just entered the class, as he tried to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sora panted. Lulu just waved her hand as she moved her katana over the rolling rock, sharpening it even further. The burnet just shrugged it off as he moved off to his seat, he froze when their was a road block to his chair. "Ah-Ohayou gozaimasu…" Slowly looking away from the blond hair girl.

"Hn." she shoved him off and moved swiftly out of his way. Then turned to riku with a 'smile' that looked strain. "Bye, bye Riku-san…" then she added with a hint of disgust. "…sora." and moved out of the class. Lulu was to busy to notice the girl walking out…or she just didn't care.

Sora sighed in relief and collapsed in his seat, only go jump when Kairi turned suddenly to give him a death glare. He cocked his head to the side, "W-what?"

"Oh-nothing." she sighed putting her elbow on his desk and leaned her head against her hand as her eyes wandered the class room. Then a smile broke out. Sora didn't miss the change in features as he arched an eyebrow at the sudden action. He was about to turn where her gaze had landed on, but she grabbed his head, and forced it to look back.

"Don't look now, but the 'riku' is staring at you right now!" she giggled. Sora grew tense, as he turned around to see two aqua eye's piercing stare meeting with his. The corners of riku's lips curled up when he saw sora's face go bright red, and swiftly turn back to his desk. Kairi rolled her eye's and turned back to her table.

This was riku's opportunity to cease. He stood up gracefully and moved towards the burnet, startling him when riku placed two hands on sora's shoulders. Riku felt the burnet tense as he leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Hey, I missed you this morning." Sora blushed at the warm breath that tickled his ear.

"Ah…" was all that came from sora's mouth, riku's smile grew wider as the burnet turned a darker shade of red. The class was growing louder as Lulu threw a rock onto the katana…it obliterated at the touch. Riku felt sora shudder as he moved his hand's down sora's arm and leaned in closer to his face.

Sora was now soaring through a total bliss at the sensation of the touch, he wanted more. But something- or someone brought him back to reality. "A-hem." a voice cleared.

Sora threw riku off of him in a split second, and made himself look busy by grabbing his book's lodged in his bag. The girl in front of sora crossed her hands over her chest and narrowed her eyes into slits at the burnet. Riku was confused at the action, then saw the girl standing next to sora's table.

The girl leaned closer to sora and a twitch was visible on her forehead. "You will regret doing that." she whispered harshly. "I told you what will happen if you touch _my_ Riku-san, now you'll pay." she yank the bag of cookies out of his hand and stormed off somewhere in the crowded room.

Riku glare rested on the girls back, hoping that it would set her on fire, as he stood up and moved next to sora's side. "What happened?" he said, moving his hand over sora's cheek. Sora just shook his head, as he looked up with a strain smile.

Riku's heart dropped at the sight, as he moved his hand over sora's lips. The burnet froze, and moved away from riku's touch. Sora couldn't come down to the fact that someone would get hurt by his selfish needs. Riku froze, his eyes going wide as sora turned away from him with a frown. The bell rang, and just like the first day of school, sora jumped from his seat and ran out of the class room before anyone else…with Lulu following suit.

___________

Sora walking briskly turned the corner and bumped into a red hair kid with a tattoo of a triangle under his eye's. He glared at sora, as the blond girl stepped from behind him with a wide satisfying grin.

"Is this the guy, Jaclyn?" he said, smacking his fist against his other hand. Sora gulped as he grabbed sora's hand to pin him from running away.

"Yes big brother!" she cried, giving him a pout and puppy dog eye's. "He's bullying me all day, and told me to stay away from my Riku-san!"

"Is that so?" he looked at sora, and grin when he saw the burnet go pale white. "I guess well have to teach him a lesson." then sora saw star's flashing before him.

__________

"Sora…what's wrong?" Kairi asked, when she was walking along she spotted the burnet trudging along the school halls. His bangs casting a shadow over his face as he wiped the tears that was running along down his cheeks. Kairi grabbed his hand and forced him to look at her. A gasp escaped her lips.

Sora's left eye was surrounded in a black ring, as it swelled up and turning red from the tears that was brimming over. Dirt smudges was covering his face as a small amount of blood was smeared down his nose, sora's eyes quickly averted side to side, thinking of a way to explain himself.

"I…walked into a door." the only excuse ran through his mind, as of any abusive wife would say. Kairi's eyes narrowed into slits, she opened her mouth to say something but then a volleyball smacked the back of her head, messing up her red hair. Big mistake.

"Ha, got her in the face!" Wakka laughed. Kairi turned her head slowly to the hyena and a light shined across her eyes that made him stop abruptly. "Uh, Kairi…it was an accident…" he said backing away slowly.

"You-Messed-My-Hair-up" she emphasized each word, walking towards the orange haired man who was ready to make a run for it. Kairi got a bat, which to sora, came out of nowhere, and sprinted towards the man.

"You cant hit a teacher!" he screamed. Kairi stopped and sighed in defeat, as Wakka gasped for air and a victorious grin spread across his face. "that's right, you cant touch me."

"She can't, but I can."

Wakka turned pale at the voice that spoke from behind him. A dark cloud was forming around the two as Kairi gasped and made a run for it, as Wakka turned to see a very pissed off woman standing behind him, her eyes turning pure red from the intense anger.

"Now, now, Lulu…calm down" Her katana was risen over her head, as Wakka moved his hand up with defeat as he moved his back up against the locker. "…You don't have to do this y-you know…"

"I know." And with that the halls was filled with a man's scream in terror.

___________

"what was that?" Tidus asked looking around him.

"A hyena getting killed by the lion, now concentrate Tidus!" Selphie said in a tired voice. The meeting for the band had taken up to three hours, and was all tired of waiting for the burnet to show, so they began the meeting without him. "We have a serious problem with the budget cut the school has given us, I propose we-"

Riku cut of the other words that was spoken as the burnet's face was shot through his mind. 'what is up with him…' he thought, putting his head down as selphie threw a paper ball at him. 'I mean…did I do something wrong?'

"A-hem'

'I mean, did I make the wrong move's yesterday?' he continued in his mind. 'I did make him blush…didn't that count for something, is he mad?' the questions just kept on coming.

"A-HEM!!'

'I really need to know myself…' he stood up suddenly, and walked towards the door, then froze when he notice the room going quiet. Riku turned to see six pair's of eyes staring at him, he grew rigid under their gaze. "I'm going out." and with that he left.

"Dismissed." Selphie waved at him, and grabbed the stack of papers. She looked at him with a stern look, and turned to the board as she spoke. "We need to talk afterwards, riku."

Their was something off with the tone she used, but he could care less. He just needed to find the burnet just to get the itch off of from the back of his mind. Walking briskly he turned the corner to find the unconscious Wakka on the ground with Lulu dragging him along, towards the flag pole…again. He smiled at the sight. But it soon faded when sora turned from the corner.

Sora gasped and immediately turned from riku. But it was already too late, riku caught the glimpse of the burnets face, and saw the bruises on his face, and all along his arm. Riku seen the boy back away slowly, and turned to run away, but riku caught the burnets arm and gripped it firmly.

Sora turned slowly with a strain smile. As riku's glare intensified as he took in the damage that happened to sora's face.

"we need to talk" Riku spoke with a clip tone. Sora flinched at the tone of his voice. "Now."

_______

Meanwhile

" I see you mastered the technique of the Chocolate-eating-panda-bear move…but you will be no match, against my new pet-" Gran brought out a little bird that was as small as her hand. "-Behold, my creation, The Karate Fighting Chocobo, or in short, The K.F.C!!

"Kupo?!"

"This ninja bird will swipe anything that comes in it's way!" she threw the bird down, and backed away. The Kupo raised it's katana in the air towards the chocobo. The yellow bird cocked it's head to the side, and cried in agony.

The Kupo sweated beads as it moved up to comfort the little bird, the chocobo raised it's head up and smiled. Suddenly the Kupo was thrown across the room from the one swipe of the birds move.

"Oh ho ho ho!" Gran laughed while moving her hand to point her middle finger at the Kupo. "Take that, only a fool would fall for such-ooh chocolate!" the chocobo held up the piece of bar towards Gran and she took it with glee. Suddenly she was laying right next to the Kupo who was now laughing at her big mistake.

"so…the student surpass the teacher…" she glared at the chocobo. "Harsh." lighting a cigar, a spot light was thrown on her. "How fate can be cruel, to those who as elderly as me to be suffering like this…" the Kupo thrown a red blanket over her as she made a dramatic pose.

The chocobo threw a glance at them, and bit into the chocolate bar as it stared on. "Choco?"

"Oh well…" Gran threw her self up suddenly, and jumped towards the glass shelf. "at least I have my vase, sora did put up a good fight for it though!" she giggled.

Flash back:

"_Gran give me the vase!" sora said, putting his hand out to the little woman who was holding the glass bottle shaped bowl. She shook her head._

"_No" she hissed._

"_Okay then." sora shrugged. _

End of flashback.

"Ahh, that was the days…" she went quiet, then brighten up again. "Okay, now let's go irritate the neighbors, whoo!!" both animals followed the old elderly lady towards the neighbors house.

"GO AWAY!!" cid yelled.

* * *

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: sorry for the ending, but I just had to do it! The grandma is my Faviorite lady so far in this story so I had to bring her back!

Sora: Kawaii…why does she have to be a child :sigh:

Riku: Reminds me of someone…

Sora: Really who?! :jumps up and down:

Riku: ….

MadWorldZ: Any-Who, I will give you guys the next Chpter Later…much later. Sorry, but I have this school stuff I need to finish…and if anyone could lend me a printer, I will be able to put up my comics on deviant art!! THNK, _Review please!! XDD _

Sora: No really, who does she remind you off? :Glares at riku:

MadWorldZ: And where out!


	4. Obsession: Sidetracked

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: This is a fresh new chapter for you guys, I really hope you enjoy this, cause I enjoyed making it!

Sora: Hey, Your back, where the hell have you been?!

MadWorldZ: oh you know, School and work and School and Work and Hey! You are not even paying attention to

…wait when did Riku get in-What are you-Aghh! Get the hell out of my house and do that on your own-

Sora: Aghh-R-Riku!

MadWolrdZ: Waaah, not again! My neighbors are sooo gonna hate me. DX

**Disclaimer:**

Riku loves Sora, Sora Belongs to Riku, Riku Loves Sora, Sora Belongs To Riku- Do you get what I am trying to say?

Now I don't own KH, but a person can dream cant they?

Sing with me! Riku loves sora-sora loves riku, riku loves sora, sora loves riku :dodges tomato: -okay never mind.

**Warning**

This is a Yaoi story, so plz don't read it if you do not like Yaoi, I Warned you! Thanks for reading~ XD

**Thank you for your reviews, no really, Thank you XD **AnImEbOySaReBeTtEr**, **wakinyan, jtwsnw20, HeartAngel, Arrowshot,MsSupremeDarkness,BunnyRabbitOfDOOM

**Banana pancakes-Jack Johnson**

_Well can't you see that it's just raining_

_there ain't no need to go outside..._

_But Baby, You hardly even notice_

_when I try to show you this song is meant to keep ya_

_from doing what you're supposed to_

_like waking up too early_

_Maybe we can sleep in_

_I'll make you banana pancakes_

_pretend like it's the weekend now_

_And we can pretend it all the time, yeah_

_Can't you see that it's just rainingthere ain't no need to go outside_

* * *

**Chapter 4: **_**Obsession, Side-tracked **_

"Well?" Selphie looked over at Riku with an expectant look, Riku was glaring at the floor, his arms were crossed over his chest as he made the most remarkable thing Selphie had seen in her life. "Are you…_pouting_?!" She poked her finger at Riku's chest. Riku just shrugged it off, and leaned against the lockers behind him. Three posters were tapped across them, but riku was way to irritable to notice what they stated.

"Hn." Riku grunted, turning from the girl. She was now jumping up and down from the sight, as her eye's sparkled with excitement. Riku arched an eyebrow at this, and turned back to her with a questioning look. "What?"

"So, what happen between you two?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Did you find him, Hm-huh-well-did-ya-did-ya?" she said poking his chest over and over again.

"I don't know what your talking about." Riku pulled on a serious face, as his left eye twitch. Selphie caught the gesture and moved closer to him while bouncing on her feet as she hummed an unfamiliar tune to herself. She was going to get the truth out of him one way or another.

"Come on, what happened?" She whined. Clasping her hands together as she pulled it over her chest. She gave him the puppy dog look. Sadly for Selphie, Riku was immune.

"Selphie, stop." Riku said, Narrowing his eyes at her.

"Come-on, tell me…" She poked his chest as her eye's widened in anticipation. "Tell me, tell me _NOW_." her voice grew low and harsh at the last word, it made Riku winced at the tone as her eye's grew a dark shade of red. Riku gulped out loud, as he tighten his grip over his chest, trying to avoid the glaring he was receiving.

"Fine, I'll tell you…" He sighed in defeat, Selphie cheered as she threw her hands over her head. Riku looked around him to see if there was anyone unwanted, listening to their conversation. He gestured for her to get closer as he pulled up a hand on the side of his mouth, as he explained what the conversation took place in the hall's.

"Okay, first off…"

* * *

"_We need to talk." Riku spoke in a clip tone, pulling the burnet closer to him as he threw an arm around Sora's waist, locking him from going anywhere, Riku dragged the burnet towards the most private place he could think of. The janitors closet. _

_Yanking the door opened, he shoved the burnet in along with himself and slammed the door shut with a kick. Locking the door from any unwanted interruption, Riku turned to Sora with his arms crossed over his chest while narrowing his eyes. Sora grew rigid under his glare, as his eye's shot to the floor and winced at the pain._

_An awkward silence was dragged as Sora shifted his weight from one leg to another in order to lessen the tension between them. Riku kept up with his pose, as his eye's never toned down from it's anger, with no where to run, and the only exit there is was lying right behind the silver haired boy. Riku had no intention of making the burnet leave the room without an explanation of the injuries. Then a sound broke between them that caused Sora to go pale._

"_Well." Riku said with a shrug as a sly smile was thrown across his lips. "I guess you better start talking, or else you'll be late once again…and-" he added with a glint in his eye's. "-you do not want to see how Lulu might react to that."_

_Sora gulped loudly, as the sentence came out into one word. "IFELLDOWNONTHESTAIR'S!" Sora cried as he tried to push Riku out of the way in order to get to the door. Riku was irked at the poor excuse, grabbing the burnets shoulder's, he pushed Sora against the wall from behind him, pinning the burnet from moving, "Riku, Let me go!!" Sora cried, pushing against the grip as he bucked his hips forward, the bodies connected causing friction to rub against each other. _

_Riku's eye's got visible darker shade of blue, as the burnet whimpered from under, making him a more easier target under the predators eyes. Sora gulped as Riku licked his lips and slowly was closing the gap between them. "R-Riku?" Was the only thing Sora was able to say until his lips were claimed from Riku's._

_Oh crap, oh crap. Was all that ran through sora's mind, this was going a horrible rate as riku moved his soft lips over his with a soft brush at first, but then his action turned urgent as his lips were being pushed down harder. He suppressed a gasp as riku pushed down even harder, as sora slowly closed his eyes shut. Riku followed suit, when the blue crystal eye's concealed themselves._

_The kiss was slow to Sora's point of view, but more passionate, as his lips synchronized with Riku's. Sora chuckled a little once he felt the silver haired boy's tongue running over sora's bottom lip, pleading for permission to enter. Access granted, as sora shot out a small moan as Riku entered, entangling his tongue with the burnet. Sora blushed at the feeling of intruding, but at the same time he wanted more._

_Loosing the burnet's wrist from the wall, as he grabbed the back of sora's head to bring him closer and deeper into the kiss. Instincts reacted as sora moved his hand's through Riku's soft, smooth, silver hair as he pulled him closer. Sora was in pure state of bliss at this point, and their was no one to- Bam, Bam._

"_I know your in there!" Riku halted his action as sora's face paled. Both boys looked at each other with their expression mirroring one another. Lulu pounded the door harder as she screamed louder, her voice vibrated off the walls and into the boys ears. "I will give you the count of three, to get your asses out here or else!"_

"_One-" The boys slammed the door open knocking over the angry woman towards the ground. Sora gave a small yelp of surprise as her eye's turned into narrow slits. Her hair was rumpled as she twitched when she stood up suddenly and pointed down the halls with a stiff motion. Trying hard not to choke the living hell out of them._

_Without hesitation, both boys ran towards the class room with no time flat. Hearing chuckling from behind her, she turned to see Wakka with a smile on his face as he leaned against the door frame of his class room. With a huff, Lulu turned from him and waltzed back to class. Once her back was turned from him, she gave a small smile that was kept to herself as Wakka busted out into a frenzy of laughter._

* * *

"…."

"…."

"So…in other words, you were side-tracked from Lulu?" Selphie said from the ground beside Riku, who was now drinking an orange juice from her bag. She sipped her drink once more before speaking again "And now you want to know what is going on more than ever?"

Riku nodded in defeat as he sank down next to Selphie with a heavy sigh. She nodded to herself, tossing the empty carton to the side with a sigh of her own, then turned to Riku with a look that was 'unSelphie' like. Clearing her throat, riku turned to selphie with a confused look crossing his features.

"Well." She said with a business like tone. "I have _ALL_ the answer's to your questions my good friend." Riku's eyes brighten up as she cocked her head to the side with a smile stretching across her face, their was a long pause afterwards. Then it hit Riku as her innocent look was stretching on with a hint of slyness that was hiding within the smile. He hesitantly said the next following words as he heard her chuckle from under her breath.

"What's the catch." Narrowing his eye's as she widened hers in a false surprise and hurt that crossed her features.

"Why, I have no idea what your talking about!" She suggested. Riku growled with the lack of patient's he had with everyone. Why cant they give me a straight forward answer for once!

"Cut the crap, and tell me what you want Selphie!" He yelled, standing up from his spot and towering over the girl. She just kept on smiling as she pointed what was over her. Following the gaze, he gasped. "No, no and no I am not doing that!"

"Yes you are, and you will in order to get the truth…" She continued with her smile growing ever so wider. "And I conclude that if you try to get the answer from sora, you might get…side-tracked again."

Riku's forehead crumbled, as he try to find ways around the argument, but no matter how much times he argued with the Selphie in his mind, she always found ways to bring him back to the poster. His stance weakened as she laughed out loud, and jumping up from her spot towards the lockers.

She looked at riku with her head still leaning on one side, she added. "there is another thing I may ask…Riku you will be playing Romeo…as for Sora," She chuckled. "Juliet." Riku gaped at what was requested. He was not going to take this, as he tired to protest, but he couldn't find his voice.

"Well, I will take that as a yes!" She pranced across the hallway towards the corridor as she sang out loud with bliss that sent shivers down riku's spine. "Oh riku, oh riku, where art thou my Riku!" She laughed away and turned the corner, out of range of riku's death glare he tried to burn into her.

Looking back at the poster, he was now going to do this in order to help sora, pure determination was burning through him as he read once more what the poster had stated.

_**Romeo and Juliet **_

_Actors needed for the play:_

_Rome and Juliet _

_Capulet's _

_And much more! Please support the drama club, and sign up _

_For the casting crew! __**Sign up starts from today until Friday the 13**__**th**_

_At the English class room 101._

Okay, this was not going to be easy but his acting skills were pretty damn good he must say. Boasting about his ego is not the time though when a question ran across his mind. 'How will this solve anything?' He looked back at the locker behind him, that belong to the burnet. He was going to wait for him in the hallway to confront him, but now he needed to be at another certain area before it closed as the real question flashed across his eyes. 'How will I get sora to act the part of Juliet?'

________________

Sora blinked a couple of times at the scene he was glaring at. "Umm, Kairi?" he asked, looking at the red head who was posing dramatically on the desk. She had both eyes closed as her hands were praising the ceiling, the lights shining down on her, as if she was made their. For sora, she was standing on his desk and was preventing him from sitting. "Can you get off my-"

"Huh?" Kairi opened her eyes and smiled with glee as soon as her eyes landed on the spiky hair burnet. "Sora, Thank you, thank you-Thank you!" She chanted jumping off the table and onto the burnet. "You filled in the seat for the role!" Her smile was gleaming, he just wanted to shield his eyes from the scary sight of it all.

Then the words sank in as he stood up from the floor. "Wait…" he spoke slowly as he turned confused at the girl who was shining with glee. "…What do you mean by 'I filled in the seat for the role'?" He asked, tilting his head to the side like a small bird. Kairi's face turned blank suddenly and turned to Sora, mirroring his expression.

"Didn't you sign up for it?" She asked, her gleaming light turning darker and darker as she moved closer to the burnet. He shook his head hesitantly, and Kairi gasped in horror. "What?!" Crying in pain, she held onto the desk for support.

"Kairi…what didn't I sign up for?" Sora asked, still looking as confused as ever. The red head turned gloomier and a darker ora surrounded the girl. "Kairi?"

"Do you know what this means?!" she yelled suddenly at sora, waving her clench fist at him. "All of those girl will try and get the part, and I will have to sit next to selphie for the next four days judging which damn fan girl fit's the part!" she continued while stomping forward the burnet with anger flaming around her. "-Do you know how many times I have to hear that damn chant! Aghh!" She ruffled her red hair and turned suddenly towards Lulu who froze in fear and backed out of the class slowly to Kairi's angry glare.

"Kairi!" Sora yelled, holding his hand in front of him, trying to protect any part of him from her rage. "I don't know what you are talking about-what did I sign up for?!"

She rolled her eye's and her eyes turned to narrow slits. "The role play in Romeo and Juliet!" Sora's mouth hung open as his eye's grew wide in shock. "And you were suppose to play Juliet!" she cried, holding up the signatures of names that was drawn across the paper. His name was written in bold right under another signature's that was more than familiar. It's elegant curves and professional twist made it more than believable.

Riku Hoshino

Then he looked back at his with a sigh. It was more of a sloppy and messy in a way…more as if a child has written through it…yep. That was his, Riku was more than familiar with the way he writes…but how did he know about it, Sora didn't tell him…he looked back down towards the signature.

Sora Neko

"Riku." Sora said under his breath. "What the hell were you thinking?" Really, I know he was desperate and all, but what is he planning now? Maybe he might lock me up in another broom closet and try to force me to talk. Sora blushed at the thought of their first encounter, only to shudder at the conclusion of what was to follow. What made sora blush further was that he didn't really mind at all, he was hoping for it actually…minus the Lulu part, but he will not admit it to a soul what so ever.

"Hello, earth to sora?" Kairi waved her hand over sora's dazed face. "So, are you up for it?"

"I-I…I'll think about it." The burnet looked down with a heavy blush, as he looked over to the table where it would be occupied soon with the owner of the signature. He was willing to go if Riku was going to be Romeo, but what about the one thing he is trying not to anger? They will catch up to him sooner or later, and he might not be able to survive the wrath of their Fan Club.

"Okay, just think fast." Kairi said with a monotone voice. "Because the names under you are bribing me to get them through with every little thing they can offer." She gave sora a sheepish grin before turning to the list of names and crossing out signatures as she went.

Sighing, sora slumped back onto his chair, to stare ahead in the front of the empty class room. "Is she gone?" sora rolled his eyes as he nodded at the lady who was briskly walking into the room with her eyes scanning the class. "Good, now I can put this over here." Throwing a small picture sora wasn't able to see in time as she stuffed it into her desk. "Without that girl on my case." Lulu nodded, then turned to sora with a questioning look.

"what is it?" Sora asked, cocking his head to the side, as it slumped into his hand. It was the first time he ever saw an expression on Lulu's face other than anger and stress. It looked more of a worried expression she gave to sora, that was odd.

"I may be an asshole to everyone-Sora." Lulu said, tilting her head to the side with a small smile. Wait…smile and Lulu in the same category?! Is that even possible? Lulu continued "But I am a teacher, and it's my duty to see that my student's problems are under control. Well, is it?" Arching an eyebrow, she clasped her hands together as she leaned forward on her elbows onto the desk.

Could she really help sora with his problem? He looked at the clock to make sure he had time to explain his problems to Lulu, maybe she could do something about the Fan Club problem! "Well…There's this problem that involves this boy-"

"Ah, boy's." Lulu interrupted the flush looking sora. "Just use one of these babies-" she grabbed her katana from under the table with a smile. "-and you will make them scream like a little girl."

Sora stared on as she laughed with a crazed look on her face as she shined her katana with the tips of her fingers. Of course, Lulu would give an answer like that, sigh. Sora turned away from the sight of the lady who was now talking to herself in the reflection, looks like he will need to do this on his own.

Then it hit him, Oh yes…he will deal with this on his own. A small smile escaped onto his lips, as he thought out the brilliant plan that will bestow on stage. The drama will be real, but the characters will be fake, looks like it's time to put on a show!

* * *

Selphie brought out her phone as she dialed the speed number, and wait for the other line to pick up. The girl grew antsy at the second ring, and started to dance and hum something very random. Finally, after two long seconds, the line was picked up.

"Hello?" The voice sang. Selphie looked around her before she started to speak into the phone with a soft whisper.

"Okay, he said he will do it, so the plan is now in session."

"Very good!" The voice chirped, and chuckled a little. "I shouldn't be surprise that you are getting everything done in only one day Selphie, I'm surprised!"

"Why thank you…just make sure that you get the name's I told you to cross out, is in the Capulet's-got it?"

"Yes, I have already done that."

"Perfect!" Selphie sang. "And what about our decoy, does he know what he must do?" The voice said something away from the phone, it sounded like a question, then turning back the voice boomed through once again. "Good, now, let's hope it work's, Get the camera's ready, Sora will look so cute in a dress, I just cant wait you know and-" the dial tone was heard as selphie paused to breath. "Hello? Heeelllooo? Did you hang up on me?!" Selphie growled.

* * *

"Hello?" Cid whispered into his phone. "Is this the police? Yes I would like to report a break in…"

Cid heard some crashing noises in the kitchen as yelling was heard afterwards. "Yeah, show me how you work those chicken legs! Whoo!"

"Kupo?!"

"Don't you 'Kupo' me, start dancing with us!" Gran yelled from the kitchen. Cid sneaked a peak only to gap and swallow his food down before it was spilled onto his new white carpet.

"Oh, Hello Cid-e baby!" Gran was waving her hands in the air. Wearing nothing but a bunny suit, she was dancing with a chocolate bunny and two abnormal animals that were also in their costumes. "Why don't you dance with us!"

"Get the hell out of my house damn-it!"

"Aww, his mad," She said with puppy eyes. Then she jumped down from the table and started towards cid. "someone needs a hug!"

"Get the hell away from me!" Cid ran from the small woman who could run in an impressive speed. "Let go of me you old hag!"

"Ummm…sir?" the operator spoke from the dangling phone cord, as she heard a lot of commotion from the other line. "Do you need a doctor as well?"

* * *

**A/N**

How the hell did I get down here? Any-who, just wanted to thank those that take the time to review, I really love you guys! But if you didn't get the chance, hey, it's not too late! I'm still alive :sniff: kind of, and if you may be so kind and Review This story for me- It would make my day- Okay MadWorldZ~ out….G' night!


	5. Obsession: Spot Light

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Wow…almost forgot about this story-

Sora: Waaah, your back! :grabs onto MadWorldZ: Keep him away from me!! :points at Riku:

Riku: Hi.

MadWorldZ: Peels off burnet: No, just live with it.

Sora: NOOO!! :gets towed away from Riku:

MadWolrdZ: And that my friend, is the circle of- wait…where did he go with Sora-:Looks in hallway: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!

**Disclaimer**

No…no I don't, KH does not belong with me- and I forever will keep on begging. But for now- this will have to do.

**Warning**

You know what, I'll wont tell you what happens so if you get seriously disturbed then don't blame me for not making you read the summary/ and other warning signs- So go. Thanks for reading~ Love you all for the Review's!!

Special thanks to:

BunnyRabbitOfDOOM, MsSupremeDarkness,HeartAngel, jtwsnw20, AnImEbOySaReBeTtEr,RainexRoxasMagic, TheOtherKeybladeMaster, Amaterasu17, and Doom Night Mel, thanks for the Reviews- Or else I would have really forgotten about my stories~ I'm such a

**Obsession**: _Spot Light_

"Oh!" Kairi sang, holding a piece of paper in her hand. She wore her directors hat as her eyes glittered with pure bliss. Clasping her hands together she made a dramatic pose as she spin in a full circle as she continued. "This will be the best play ever!"

"Yes it will!" Selphie agreed with a nod. She two was wearing her outfit for the part, as both girls bounced to the chairs and await the actors the signed for the part to jump into their costumes. They wanted to rehearse immediately before the big opening. Posters where posted all over the city walls, thanks to the kids that volunteered for some extra cash. "Especially with the cutest person playing the role of Juliet!" Selphie added with a smile. The doors to the dressing room opened and both girls turned excitedly to see who it was.

The first one to come out of the dressing room was none other than the silver haired god, Riku. Walking out gracefully, the outfit he wore looked tight and a little out of date, but he was working it! The tight black pants was shaping every muscle that moved under the fabric he wore as the red over shirt was making himself look more majestic with his exotic eyes scanning the empty stage. Sighing, he moved up to the stage to await the one person that he wanted.

_Flash back_

"_Riku!!" Oh crap. Riku abruptly turned from where he was- to run for his life from the screaming rampaging fan girls that were singing his name. What the hell did I do to deserve this?! Riku thought bitterly as he made an abrupt turn._

"_R-I-K-U" They chanted. "Riku our god, We Love you!!" The people that were walking by just sighed out loud and continued to ignore the girls and the helpless boy who was running from the she-devils. Running with adrenaline, he spotted someone walking down the halls._

_Lulu was in the middle of the hallway, strolling along with a smile spread across her face…wait, a _smile_?! Okay, what's going on…either something is up- or it has to be the end of the world._

"_Lulu!" Riku yelled, stretching his arms towards her with desperation. Instead of screaming a string of cusses, she turned and sighed blissfully out loud and grabbed his hand and threw Riku behind her. The fang girls were hot on his tails, but then halted when they saw Lulu._

"_Girls-" Lulu said, revealing her smile even more. In horror, they all screamed and ran from the horrible sight of it all. "- And have a nice day." She then sighed even more and skipped more towards her destination. Riku was dumfounded as he looked over the woman._

_Lulu made a little turn that caused the dress she wore to swing around her knees with a little bounce. Knocking on the door that was in front of her- Riku watched from where he was. The door swung open as a man walked out and wrapped his arms around her waist, and Lulu wrapping her hands around his neck. Then, Riku saw it._

_Something glittering in the light as Lulu moved her hands over the mans hair with a small giggle escaping her lips, as the man tenderly kissed them. Riku arched an eyebrow at the sight of it all- but what surprised him the most was that object she was wearing._

_A wedding ring._

_Riku would have been happy for her…if it wasn't for the man she was holding in her arms. She was laughing- giggling the most. But the smile she wore was not real…but looked as if someone had plastered it across her face. Then she made a mistake, all it took for Riku to see what she was up to. Lulu made a quick side-ways glance, causing Riku' eyes to shoot at the direction._

_Wakka stood at the foot of his classroom doorway, with his arms crossed over his chest and the look of a bloody murder. His eyes narrowed at the scene of Lulu being tightly embraced by this mysterious man who just appeared out of thin air. Every time she giggled, Wakka's hands bald up to a fist, and relaxed back to place._

_Finally he couldn't take it no more. Wakka abruptly turned from his spot and stormed into his classroom, slamming the door shut from behind him. Riku sighed out loud at the situation he was in, and turned back to Lulu who also had the same look. What was she thinking? Would she expect the one man that was begging for her attention to just shrug if off as if she never did exist?_

_Putting his hands behind his head, Riku moved towards his next class that would probably be his next nap time. _

____________________

_Sora looked around him with caution as he walked slowly towards the desk that was guarded by two students who were gossiping about something that he couldn't catch. Reaching the table, he turned his head left to right to make sure that no one was watching him…or a certain blond hair girl that would make her evil red head dog bite him again. Nodding with satisfaction, he gripped the pen that was laying next to a white sheet of paper and stared at it as if it was glowing green._

"_Hello!" Sora jumped a mile high at the voice, he looked up slowly with a sheepish grin at the two girls that were staring at him with amuse smile's spreading across their features. "Made your decision?"_

"_Yes…" Sora hesitated a little, as he moved the pen over the paper. "…I decided if I die, I would die in honor." The pen danced over the paper dramatically, as the twist's and turns of the lines formed his real signature. He gulped out loud, and put the pen to rest next to the signing paper._

"_Thank you, Juliet." Kairi giggled, Sora looked up to her with an intense glare. "you do not know how much this means to me, I mean seriously, all this stress going into my head!"_

"_Well- that means there's not much stress-"_

"_Do you want to die today?" Kairi asked sweetly. _

"_No- But I think Gran will give you a call on that." Sora replied with the same tone as he walked away briskly- avoiding the pen that was thrown at him. Now, he thought, let the games begin. _

End Flash Back

Suddenly the stage was starting to crowd with maids and nobles that were chatting away excitedly about the play. Gossip was being spread like wild fire, as the news about the burnet being Juliet was not yet revealed to the group of kids, so they placed the image of the mysterious person with random guesses, as Riku chuckled under his breath and sat down in one of the schools theater chairs.

"It has to be one of the fan-girls." One of the nobles rolled his eyes as he spoke. "They would have done anything in order to kiss the mighty Riku."

"No, they would have not allowed it!" A purple haired maid bounced up and down as she chirped. "It has to be none-other than…_Sora_?" The last word came out into a question as everyone's eyes followed the gaze of the girl, then the theater was filled with gasp's as the silver hair boy looked up anxiously at the hallway.

Selphie let out a little giggle as Kairi went into her state of bliss as her eyes landed on the burnet who was turning into a tomato from the sudden attention. Wearing a long braided wig, the dress that he wore was elegantly overlapping over the other. The red that was running along his tan cheeks was giving him an innocent look that caused Riku to get…anxious.

"Good, now that were all here!" Selphie yelled into the microphone, making her voice echo through out the theater that caused everyone to clamp there ears. Sora briskly moved towards the cast with his eyes averting to the tiled floors, clasping his hands behind him. Riku moved from his spot only to slyly move next to the burnet and stretching his hand around Sora's waist. A smile spread across his lips as a surprise yelp came from the burnet as Riku pushed Sora closer to himself. "We can all start Rehearsal, places everyone!" She clapped her hand's together.

The lights dimmed as the stage darkened, the huge red satin curtains was rolling down slowly as it concealed the backstage preparations. The group of teenagers scrambled around the stage and jumping behind the red curtains, leaving only the main characters of the play, standing alone with the pieces of papers and staring at each other with a blank look, as Riku kept his hand around the burnets waist, he leaned in towards the burnets ear to whisper something that made him blush a darker shade of red.

"Okay-now everyone has to leave except for-" She pulled up the script from her pocket to her face and scanned it briefly, then pointed to the stage as she read off from the paper. "-Samson and Gregory, for the rest of you, go back-stage and wait until your characters name is called-Alright!" Selphie waved her hand in dismissal as the boys who were cast for the parts, readied themselves.

Riku moved briskly off stage with the year younger boy being towed away with him. The kids were murmuring something to each other as the two boys were rounding the corners, then it all ceased as the group took in the sight. Sora grew rigid under the attention of the kids as some just simply stared with surprise and awe. Riku grunted and dragged Sora towards a chair and sat him down with the awkward silence to follow.

Riku leaned in towards Sora and kissed the top of his head, causing some of the girls to give out a small awe as Sora blushed feverishly under the attention. Then turned from everyone to stomp on Riku's foot and cover his face with both of his hands.

"Kawaii!" One of the maidens yelled as she clasped her hands together. The group surrounded themselves in gossip and giggles where heard in there huddle. Sora did not want to know what they were saying- or what they were talking about- but the only thing that was keeping him distracted for the time being was-

"Riku!" Sora was pinned to the chair by his wrist as Riku moved in with an amuse smile spread across his lips. The gap between them started to close dramatically, as Riku was only hairs away when he stopped. Riku's exotic blue eyes scanned the expression that could be easily read on Sora's face. "W-what are you d-doing?!" Sora stuttered.

"Hm, well…" Riku spoke with every word there lips would touch gently, Sora blushed as the space was thinning even more. Trying to lean into the chair, Riku moved more in as he continued "…I made a promise that we would continue our little talk, didn't I?"

"Well-" Was all that the burnet was able to say before his mouth was being possessively by Riku's. The kiss was soft and gentle, as both lips moved over one another in rhythm, causing the burnet to moan at the touch and the sensation of it all. His eye's slowly came to a close, as he freed his hands from Riku's grasp and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Romeo."

Riku moved his hands behind Sora's head- and pushing the burnet more closer to himself, as he licked the bottom lip of the burnets, wanting permission to enter. Sora chuckled, as he parted his lips ever so slightly for the silver hair boy. Gratified, Riku moved in and explored the burnets mouth as their tongues danced together.

"ROMEO!"

Slowly but surely, the kiss was deepening as Sora pushed himself closer as Riku removed the wig the burnet was wearing and grasped the spiky brown hair that was concealed under it, and moved his hand over the burnets waist to slowly remove his-

"Romeo, Get your ass on the stage NOW!!" Selphie screamed from behind the two boys, both of which jumped a mile high from the megaphone she used to bring them back to reality. "We only got one month to practice people- so hurry up!"

"Hai!" Both boys said at the same time and ran off to their places. Sora blushed furiously as a victorious grin spread across Riku's face once they were out of hearing range of Selphie's weapon of mass destruction.

Selphie grunted as she rubbed her temples. "This is going to be one of those plays…"

* * *

"Jaclyn!!" A small girl screamed as she barged into the room with panic written across her face. "It's terrible, horrible news about the play!"

The blond hair girl looked up from her work and her eyes narrowed at the sudden outburst. "What is it." Jaclyn said in a clip tone. "Hurry up, I don't have all day you know, Riku-san will want to hear our cheer soon if I do-"

"The part of Juliet was taken!!" the girl interrupted Jaclyn as she started to throw her hands over her head as if she was being attacked by wild bee's. Jaclyn paled, as she cocked her head to the side with a fast jerk- making a snapping noise that echoed through-out the room.

"By-who." Jaclyn said with a low harsh voice. The girl hesitated as her eyes averted to the side. She mumbled something under her breath that Jaclyn couldn't quiet catch. "What was that?"

"or-ha…." She coughed while moving slowly towards the exit.

"Oprah?" Jaclyn said with a confused look, then in a split second- it turned back to anger. "Look- if you don't tell me- I will kick you off the fan-club permin-"

"SORA, it's Sora!!" The girl ran for her life out of the room, as objects were being flown at her direction. Jaclyn's anger turned from rage to fury as her eyes narrowed at the empty door way. This was the final straw, she thought while picking up her cell phone and speed dialed one of the members of the club.

"Hello?" the voice from the other line spoke with a hyper tone. "This is Yuffie-"

"Look, I need help on spying for me." Jaclyn interrupted with a clip tone. " You see, there is this play that my Riku-san is doing, and there is someone ruining his chances of fame for him!"

"Oh-that sounds terrible!" Yuffie spoke with concern. "I will be on it for-!" Jaclyn hung up on Yuffie, as she pressed yet another call.

On the second ring the person answered. "I'm guessing you got the news?" The voice spoke from the other line, it sounded bored.

"Yes- and were going to be in that play." Jaclyn said while twirling her fingers in her blond hair. Standing up from where she was, she turned towards the window that was glowing under the sun's rays. Walking up to the window the voice from the other line spoke.

"How?" it asked.

"Well, I will explain…" A smile spread across her lips as she looked out the window. "…well you see-wait is that an old lady and a Kupo…with a chicken?"

_______

"Sigh." Gran looked over her shoulders to see the depressed Chocobo and Kupo, then turned back to the school that was laid in front of her. "I remember the old days when school was all about greasy hair, and Elvis with wacky hair styles…where did those days go?"

"Kupo." The marshmallow shrugged, and turned to the Chocobo. "Kupo?"

"Choco." It said, returning the shrug. Gran looked grim as she pulled up the long over coat to protect herself from the breeze that was shooting through them. Then a spark shot through her eyes as a small wicked smile escaped her lips.

"Well…" She said and turned to the two animals that had a blank look on their faces. "I got an Idea-Walla!!" Gran threw off her coat, to reveal a girl scout uniform with a skirt that was a little to high for an elderly lady and her hair turning to a pig tails revealing patches of white hair. The animals screamed from the sight and averted there eyes away from it all.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Gran laughed as she pranced towards the school with a huge grin on her face. "Looks like I'll be trying out for the cheer squad!" She sang, and bounced towards the football field. "Look out Jocks- Here I come!"

Meanwhile, Coach Cid felt a strange yet disturbing ora coming his way that caused him to shiver violently. One of the cheer leaders looked up at him with a concern look.

"You okay, coach?" She asked, Cid just nodded slowly as his face turned pale white.

"Of course I am!" Cid laughed a little, but little did he know- something was coming up from behind him…bouncing would be the word. The girl stared pass him and to the old lady with the two animals following it as Cid continued- oblivious of what was happing behind him. "Why- today is the best day of my life, my students are working hard-"

Gran terrorized three jocks with her wink, and all of which, ran from there spot and towards the parking lot screaming in terror. Gran just shrugged as she pulled up some lipstick and masked herself in powder as the chocobo and Kupo sat in silent.

"-The cheer leading squad is doing well-" Cid continued, as the girl stared on.

"That's not how you do it!" Gran took the pom-poms away from the cheer captain and bumped him away from the spot light. "This is how you move- Seen this on Kim possible!" And with that she moved her hips left-causing her skirt to fly up in the air. The girls gasped in shock and collapsed onto the ground with their faces painted green. The cheer captain ran towards the nearest garbage can to empty his morning breakfast.

"-And-" The girl shook her head, as she strained a smile on her face while keeping up with the conversation. "-There is all the food the kids can eat."

Kupo and chocobo chugged down the last of the cupcakes on the table as Gran took the whole chocolate cake to herself. Causing a couple that was walking by, to scream in horror and run for there life.

The girl just nodded slowly as her face paled. "Okay-I'll see you later than coach…try not to get an heart-attack." She gulped and ran for the nearest bathroom. Cid just arched an eyebrow as he turned- only to gap at what he saw.

"W-What- How the- where the-?!" Cid looked around the field, as he saw a pile of cheerleaders on the ground unconscious, some of which was mumbling 'I see no evil'. The jocks were missing…and the food had all but vanished. Then he spotted 'it'.

"Hi Cid baby!" Gran waved from the spot she was sitting at. Her mouth was covered in chocolate, as the animals were unconscious from the amount of food they digested. "Want a sweet kiss on the lips?!" She yelled.

"I'm going to pretend I don't see anything." Cid mumbled as he threw done his hat and trudged towards the school grounds. His shoulders slumped as his eyes revealed bags under them. "I need a damn vacation…or a hit man…or both."

"Hey- where ya going?!" Gran called, then shrugged as she looked over her shoulders with a huge smile. The girl cheerleader that ran for her life was now tied up to the bench with a petrified look on her face. "Now- where were we, ah yes!" She grabbed her pom-poms and moved to position. "Now this is how you kick sweetie."

The girl screamed in horror.

* * *

"Jaclyn?" the voice spoke. "Jaclyn what happened?"

"Uh-nothing…" She said, averting her eyes from the sight of it all, shaking her head from left to right she rubbed out the and tuned out the things the old lady was cheering. "Now where was I?"

"The plan?" The voice said in a monotone way. "You were explaining?"

"Oh-yeah, now here is how were going to do it." Jaclyn started.

* * *

****

A/N

MadWolrdZ: Yawn: Sorry…to tired to make up anymore stuff, so I will stop here for now and see where this will go in the future. Gran is going to be in every chapter- so be aware of it. XD

Sora: I gotta put a leash on her, hopefully it works…:sigh:

Riku: Wanna test the theory out? :Looks at Sora with leash in hand.

Sora: I g-gotta go… :runs off:

Riku: Hey!! :Chases after:

MadWorldZ: Riku will catch up to him soon. :Crash: See? Now any who- can you _Review_ for me…cause I don't think I can _Review my own story…and if you want to know, the next chapter will be about- wait…where did Riku go with Sora…:looks in hallway: GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!_


	6. Obsession: Mother's Love

**A/N**

MadWolrdZ: Hey- guess what! :looks at tied up Sora: Someone gave me a cool idea, wanna hear it?!

Sora: Rolls eyes: It's not like I'm going anywhere, UNTIE ME!! :squirms under ropes:

MadWolrdZ: We should make a story about us in the A/N, wouldn't that be cool?!

Narrator: As MadWorldZ asked, he cocked his head to the side with glee, as Sora was still stuck in the chair with the ropes that were tied by none other than Riku- until he comes back from the store to get more whip cream.

MadWorldZ: What the hell was that?!! :looks at ceiling:

Sora: I don't know! :looks up petrified:

Narrator: MadWorldZ hides under the desk as the ominous voice spoke out of nowhere.

**Disclaimer**

Narrator: MadWorldZ does not own KH, He cries every time Sora teases him about it- and yet still does not own him…for now.

MadWorldZ: Who said that?!! :Cries under table:

**Warning :oh la, la:**

Hello- it's me remember- from the beginning? Yeah- I'm hear to warn you again about the stuff you might go through in this story…like Yaoi, crazy Grandma dancing in your house syndrome, and harsh teachers- please be advise that I have warned joo.

* * *

Dear _Mrs. Gran Hoshino_,

I am here to inform you about the parent/guardian of _Sora Hoshino_, that we are currently holding. For your convent we would want to say that the Mental institution would want you and _Sora_ to make an appointment to visit. This meeting will be only be opened for the names that we invited- No one else may enter the meeting room, for your protection of Privacy. This meeting will cover the basic's of what we expect for the rest of the session and experiment on some of the mental foundation's that will set standards for the health and mental state of mind of your family/friend. Please contact us with the provided number and address we have given on the envelope for any further question's. Thank you.

B.O.M.S.

Board Of Mental Substitution,

_Maria Nancy _

________

**Obsession: Mothers Love**

A week has passed with a blink of an eye, thanks to the after school meeting's for the band and the play. It was already exhausting enough for Sora to deal with his Gran that was still throwing fits about not having any sugar in the house- thanks to him of course. But the letter was getting on Sora's nerves every time he would pass a phone- he was tempted to make that appointment to meet the one person he was dreading to see. Mother.

Sora was only three when father took him out on one of our fishing trips, they would usually take them on the weekends for something to look forward to at the end of the week. But one day, Sora's mother and father were arguing about something before both boys left on a Friday afternoon, it was much more tense atmosphere between them as both of them sat in silent's until they arrived at the pond.

Sora was there the day he died…It was just a fast blur. His father took a turn on the green towards the pond, when a car smashed into them violently head first, causing the car to swerve off road and into a light pole. The driver side was crushed up, as the glass was shattered all over them. From that day on…Sora found out the real truth of what was happening between his parents, Something that will haunt him for the rest of his life.

"Sora- did you see where I put my teeth?!" Gran yelled from her room. Sora sat down in the living room with a sigh and turned his gaze to the kitchen counter where a glass water with a set of teeth laid.

"It's in the kitchen!" Sora yelled.

"What?!" Gran yelled back.

"Kitchen!!"

"What?!!"

"I _said_ Kit-chen!"

"No I didn't say where's chocobo!" She yelled. "I said where is my teeth!"

Sora gave up and stood up from where he was sitting, and moved towards the glass cup and walked towards Gran's room. She was getting up from her spot on the bed, as she grabbed her glasses from the dresser next to the head of the bed and threw them on to see Sora standing next to her. "Thank you honey bunny!" She sang, taking the cup with a smile.

"Sure- Sure." Sora sighed, and sat down on the bed where his Gran slipped on her teeth, and bit down to test them. Nodding with satisfaction, she turned to face her nephew, his eyes seemed distant than usual…she noted. "Um…Gran?" Sora spoke suddenly.

"What is it dear?" Gran said, pulling on her serious face (Which was only going to happen once in every full blue moon) and cocked her head to the side. "What is troubling you?"

"It's the thirteenth…" Sora looked down to the bed sheets with a sad eyes, as he started to slouch a little. Understanding shot through Gran as she nodded slowly and moved her hand up to give a warmth pat on Sora's shoulder.

"I will go with you, Don't worry." Gran smiled, then she turned her head to the side to look out of the window by her closet door and paled. "I'm not home- and whatever they ask- I was at home sleeping that day!" And in a blink of an eye, she vanished into the closet with a click of the lock.

Sora turned out to the window to see what she was talking about. Two men in a blue uniform with badges clipped onto there black ties, and a radio clipped to there belts that was sending out obscured noises that sounded like someone speaking.

"What did you do?" Sora said in a tired voice.

"Nothing…"Gran spoke from the closet door. Munching noises was to follow as Sora made his way out of the room to greet the guest.

"Two things Gran-" Sora said as he stopped in the middle of the room and faced the closet with an amuse smile. "-One, you will not irritate Cid no more, and two- your secret stash is going as soon as I finish up down stairs." Sora continued to the living room when he heard the insane laughter from the closet.

"Oh, ho-ho-ho!" Gran laughed, while taking a bite out her chocolate bar with a huge smile. "Will see- My nephew- will see."

___________________

This was strange…Riku thought, Wasn't she smiling yesterday? Slowly the silver hair boy's head laid down onto the flat surface of his desk- and dozed off with the other two seniors next to him. Riku wanted to see Sora today…but the seat that was suppose to be occupied by him, was empty. This was starting to be a daily procedure for him- and was still passing the class with flying colors, Riku slowly closed his eyes and kept on guard for any fan girls that might run over him. But what really kept Riku on guard was the moody Lulu that was clenching her fist on her desk.

Lulu was all but smiling, as a dark ora around her was starting to choke the students in the class. Slowly she reached over to her Katana that was in front of her, everyone gasped and held there breaths then sighed out in relief as she threw her hand down lazily to pull her hand back, and her head laying down on her desk.

"Um…Lulu?" Someone squeaked hesitantly after a long awkward silence, the person's eyes averted from the woman and to the fire escape. "Are you alright?"

She moved her head up with a grim smile, and her left eye twitching. "Why…" She said in a low harsh voice that caused everyone to flinch back and hide behind there bags for protection. "…Do you ask…Do I look irritated?"

The person shook there head 'no'.

"WELL I AM FRICKN IRRITATED!!" The student screamed and ran for the exit with knifes following after him. Lulu fixed her hair up with a frown, and she stood up slowly to turn and face her chalk board, and run her nails against it- causing the class to wince at the piercing sound and cover there ears. "today class-"

"Can I go to the bathroom?" A boy asked raising his hand. Lulu gave him the death glare as she bared her sharp teeth with a hiss- and the boy shivered in fear. "Never mind…"He mumble, as everyone moved away from him.

"Today class" She continued. "Is the field trip day-" Everyone yelled with joy and started to cheer. "-AND YOU WILL WRITE A FIFTY PAGE ESSAY ON HOW TO BOARD A BUS!!" An evil grin spread across Lulu's pale lips as the sounds of the agonize cries came from her class. Nodding, she moved to her desk and plopped down her chair. "other than that- grab a partner to sit next to for the ride-Children."

Everyone suddenly was animated, as they all greeted each other with smiles and hello's. The class was irrupting with gossiping as Lulu looked out the window with a huff, and crossed her arms over her chest. Kairi was leaning back on her chair, and started to nibble on the eraser part of her pencil with her legs kicked up on her desk.

"Hello-Hello-Hello!" Kairi almost flew backwards from the sudden outburst, and turned to glare at the hyperactive girl that was bouncing with excitement. "Wanna be partners? Oh-my-gawd, we should totally be partners, it would be so awesome that we would be- Hey did you hear about the new Gorillaz soundtrack and- Oh the mall just got a clearance sale on Nordstrom and couldn't believe my eyes- and speaking of eyes where is Sora hm-huh-eh?!"

Kairi just stared at the girl with a blank look. 'does she ever breath between her words?' she thought, "Well- I'm guessing you said where is Sora right?"

Selphie nodded furiously, as she started to dance while continuing. "Yeah- I mean where is he now? Will he be late like last time- when will he start learning that-"

Kairi covered Selphie's mouth with both hands. "Want me to explain?" Selphie nodded as Kairi kept her hands over her mouth. "Okay keep this a secret…well it was a while back…" Kairi explained in a whisper of what Sora had told her about the accident to Selphie. The Arguing- to the traumatizing effect.

Once Kairi finished, She put her hands down from Selphie's mouth- only to reveal the frown on her lips. "So wait…" Selphie looked at Kairi with a baffled look. "Did Sora ever tell you what was that caused him to…you know…about his parents?" Selphie frown increased when Kairi shook her head miserably.

Little did the girls know- Riku was fully awake to hear the conversation that was going between them. He was still in his sleeping position so that way the girls wouldn't suspect a thing…but his hands were balled up into fist as a small twitch of anger started in his left eye.

'Why is he not here then?' Riku thought. 'is he in trouble…is he okay-?' question after question flooded through the boys head- then the conversation continued and Riku forced himself to focus harder on what they were saying. The girls were mumbling something first- it was hard to decipher- then he finally could catch some words on what they were saying.

"…He wouldn't even let me see his mother…" Kairi said in a small voice.

"Why?" Selphie gasped. "What happened to his mother?" She tensed awaiting for the answer, along with Riku who's leg was bouncing in anxiousness.

"…Well-" Kairi sighed.

* * *

"…Are you sure?" Gran looked at Sora with a worried look. "I mean, you know how she can be…you sure you want me to stay out here?"

Sora nodded. The appointment was set to see his mother- Friday the 13th, out of all the days. But what really worried Gran and made her antsy when Sora entered the door that was in front of them was that, this day was suppose to be special…it was after-all the anniversary of his father's death…and his sixteenth birthday.

"Don't get hurt again, Sora…" Gran whispered as she moved to seat herself in the waiting room. The mental hospital was very quiet and relaxing, as the busy nurses and doctors moved to there destination without a pause.

"Mom?" Sora walked into the room with his arms crossed over his chest, and shut the door quietly behind him. The room was pure white, from the walls to the bed sheets that was wrinkled and thrown onto the white tiled floors- Sora looked over to the woman who's back was faced away from him and was sitting in front of the window with a gaze look on her face. "How are you?"

No reply. She started to hum quietly to herself of what sounded as if it was a lullaby as she stared off to the distant with a blank look on her face. Her long black hair was tied up behind her in a messy pony tail, her skin was as pale as the walls that surrounded us. Over her shoulders was a wool blanket, as her arms were folded in her lap.

"It's me…your son, Sora, remember?" Sora tried, as he hesitantly moved towards her with an arm stretched out to her. "Mom?"

She stopped humming, and blinked. Turning, she looked into Sora's eyes with pale blue eyes as the sadness leaked out of the soft gaze she gave him. Sora flinched a little, and averted his eyes from hers.

"S…Sora?" Her voice sounded strain and weak. Sora looked back to his Mother with a surprise look, and quickly moved to her side with an anxious look on his face. "Sora?" She repeated.

"Yes Mom- it's me." Sora said, a smile creeping on his lips. It was the first time she ever spoke to him for the past few years, And this little change caused him to have hope once more for his Mother. "I'm here."

"Where is he?" She asked. Sora looked baffled, then paled as she continued "Where is your father Sora…tell him to come home, his dinner is getting cold."

"M-mom…" Sora's voice cracked, as tears welled into his eyes. "Mom…Dad's gone…"

Sora's mother shook her head slowly as she turned her head back to the window. "I know his gone…because he said he will be back soon…go get him for me, please?"

"Please, mom." Sora said desperately. "His dead- Don't you hear me?!" his hands balled up into fist, as tears strolled silently down his face. She shook her head slowly once again, and started to hum her lullaby once more.

The door opened from behind the burnet, and a small hand grasped his. "Come on sweetie, the meeting's about to start." Gran said, while towing Sora out- his hands relaxed a little and moved out of the room with an agonize look. Gran stopped to turn to the woman who was now mumbling to herself.

"His not dead- he promised to come back…" Sora's mother spoke in a monotone voice. "…it's our anniversary after all…he'll bring me flowers like he used to and-" She rambled off to herself as Gran shook her head with a sympathy look, and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Sorry to end it here, but that's all I can type for now…my hands are cramping. :Smiles sheepishly:

Sora: That's what he said.

MadWorldZ: Glares as Sora: I wonder when Riku will be back?

Sora: Pales: I don't know- but get me untied before he does!!

MadWorldZ: Ignores: Any-who, I will give out the next chapter soon- this one is like an introduction to what Sora is like going through…like being tied in a chair. Please Review, I would love that a bunch!

Narrator: Then he closed his laptop with a smile, then suddenly paled and stared up at the sky.

MadWolrdZ: Pumps fist in the air: Go away damn it, no one loves you!!


	7. Obsession: Fragil Relationships

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: So sorry I didn't update soon…but something happened like a tsunami warning- so I had to leave early DX!

Sora: This kind of stuff only happens when you don't give me a cookie :nods to self: Hey- what happen to the stories?

MadWorldZ: Eh- decided to do a comic…for now. :smiles innocently: Now go away- I gotta start packing already- this is the kind of things I hate when It comes down to living on an island.

Sora: Okay…can you untie me now? :struggles in chains on chair:

MadWorldZ:…Nah, I'm good.

Disclaimer

MadWorldZ: Yes? :nods:

Copy writes: No. :shakes head:

MadWorldZ: Damn.

**Warning**

…For what? Oh yeah! This has some things that might not be suitable for the pure mind- or for people that hate marshmallows…because I love them. So yeah.

**Thank you~ XD**

BunnyRabbitOfDoom~ ArrowShot~ HeartAngel~ Jtwsnw20~ Wakinyan~ fangilicious~ RainexRoxasMagic~ TheOtherKeybladeMaster~ Amaterasu17~ TheOtherKeybladeMaster~ MsSupreme

Loves ya!~

* * *

_**Obsession: Fragile Relationships**_

"Damn that Sora…" Axel mumbled to himself, as he moved through the halls with a grim expression and his hands shoved deeply into his pockets. Students that were talking anxiously to each other suddenly stopped and leaned way from the dark ora that surrounded the red head- and he didn't really mind…it was just the staring part he hated. "…I swear, he better stop- Ah!" Axel was knocked down along with the boy that bumped into him.

"Ah-so sorry!" The boy said, he slowly stood up from where he was, and gave a sheepish smile. "I wasn't paying attention…I'm kinda loosing my place." The boy ruffled his yellow spikes with his goofy grin still in tack.

Axel glared at the floor as he was about to pull himself up. "Look- kid, I don't care who you are- you don't just…" Axel looked up to the boy only to have his eyes locked into two ocean blue depths that stared with regret. The red head was baffled at the sight "umm…Ah-"

The blond haired boy cocked his head to the side as a questioning look shot through his features. He put out an offering hand towards Axel as a goofy grin escaped his lips. "Let me help you." He said in a gentle voice.

Shaking his head from the daze- he grabbed onto the offering hand with a firm grip, and hosted himself up. The blond haired boy smiled as Axel kept on his staring, the boy's blond hair would glow under the lights of the school. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement as his rosy lips slowly turned to a frown, Axel then noted the arched eyebrow the boy gave him.

"You can let go now…" The blond hinted, Axel looked down to see that he still held the boys hand possessively. His eyes narrowed as he immediately released his hand, and the warmth grip vanished to be replaced by the coldness of his ora. "Are you okay?" The boy noted the pain looked that crossed Axel's face.

"Yeah-" Axel said with a strain grin, his voice trying to be husky and tuff at the same time. "-Ya know, nothing can keep me down." Axel sniffed. The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes, and just simply chuckled at the statement.

"Uh-huh." The boy nodded with a smile "Okay then, I guess we will see each other soon." The boy started to walk off when suddenly a hand gripped the back of his shirt and yank him into place. The blond turned to give Axel a questioning look.

"Wait-" Axel ordered, his voice was full of authority that caused the blond to gulp out loud. "-I need to know your name."

"Well, first let me get yours." The boy suggested.

"Axel Lea, A-x-e-l, got it memorized?" The boy nodded with a smile spreading across his lips and Axel felt his face heat up from the sight of the light that was emitting off his smile. "Now- what is yours kid?" He turned away from the sight before the boy noticed his blushing.

"My name is-"

"Roxas!" A voice boomed behind the red head- causing him to jump a mile. "There you are- I was looking all over…for…you." A burnet shot through the corner of the hall with a green vest over a black sleeveless shirt. His eyes bulged out as he spotted the teen that was standing next to Roxas.

"H-Hey Hayner." Roxas smiled, as the burnet stormed next to the blond. "Sorry…I forgot where I was suppose to go again."

The boy didn't respond, he kept his narrowed eyes on the older red head with pure hate. Axel returned Hayner's glare with one of his own, as they battled a silent fight- Roxas just cocked his head to the side with confusion at the stance the boys were in.

"Hey- Roxas." Hayner hissed without breaking his glare towards Axel, Roxas flinched from the tone he used "Is this punk bothering you?"

"Huh-Uwah?" Roxas looked confused at first- then understanding replaced it as it dawned over him "Ah- No! it's nothing like that- you see I bumped into him on-"

"And what if I did?" Axel interrupted Roxas as he towered over the burnet, his eyes turning into narrow slits as his hands were balling into a fist. "What are you going to do about it." he spat as Hayner's left eye twitch with annoyance.

"You wanna know?" Hayner growled.

'Crap…' was all that shot through Roxas's mind as the air was beginning to tense around the two boys. He could have sworn he saw a spark of fire around the two as they kept up there staring contest. The kids around the boys started to crowd around the boys as they chanted one word.

"Fight-Fight-Fight!!" Roxas rolled his eyes at such childishly games, and knew he would have to be the grown up and separate the fight. This is the kind of things that he wished he would get paid to do, and on another downer- he forgot why he was in the hallway to begin with.

__________

"Hey Leon." Lulu said from behind the desk, Leon looked up to see demons dancing around the lady as a strain smile escaped onto her lips. He shivered at the sight of it. "Wake up Cloud for me- before I throw a desk at him." She said in a sweet voice and cocked her head to the side with pure innocents…If you call that innocent.

Leon nodded and nudged at the blond hair teen that was drooling onto his desk. "Hey- get up." Leon growled, nudging even harder at the now conscious blond hair teen. "Class was over three hours ago."

"Ha- Whatever." Cloud mumbled as he sat up straight and stretched out his body to loosen the strain in his muscles. A small smile escaped onto his lips as he saw a blush creep onto Leon's face. "Like what you see?" Cloud purred as he gave a small wink at Leon.

The teen blushed an even darker red, and with a scowl he stormed out of the class with the blond following him. Cloud chuckled under his breath and moved faster to keep up pace with Leon's, as he moved his hands behind his head. Leon was still scowling that was dressed on his oh-to perfect lips of his. Cloud arched an eyebrow at the sight of it.

"Come on Squal-" Cloud began.

"Don't call me that!" Leon hissed.

"-Don't hide it" Cloud continued, ignoring the comment "I know you want me." Cloud started to wiggle his eyebrows at Leon, causing him to turn and give Cloud the death glare. "Okay- Okay, your not going to admit that you want my sexy body, but the sooner you confess- the sooner we can- Ouch!" A foot was stomped onto Clouds with much force.

A grin spread across Leon's lips as a when a cry of pain escaped Clouds lips. With his grin spreading into a smirk he walked ahead of the blond that was holding onto his foot with agonizing pain. "Hurry up- or else your going to be late for work." Leon said, crossing his arms in front of himself.

Clouds left eye twitch with annoyance, then he noted something and a sly grin escaped onto his lips as he yelled after Leon from where he stood. "Hey!"

"What?" Leon turned to Cloud with a questioning look. The blond just shrugged, and walked passed the burnet with a cocky smile. Leon got irritated "What the hell is it?!" He yelled.

Cloud spoke as he walked out of the building. "You have a nice ass." He yelled from behind, Kids that were walking by suddenly stopped and stared at the blond- then towards the irritated Leon that had his hands balled up into fist.

"Cloud you jack-ass!" Leon yelled, as he ran after the blond with full force. The kids just stared on as there blank faces were slowly turning to confusion as they heard a scream of agony from the distant- and just briskly walked forward, making pretend there was no one crying for help.

"Hey- did you hear that?" Tidus asked, walking into Lulu's class room as he looked around to see where the obscured screaming was emitting from. "Oh well- Hey! Lulu, can I talk to you about something?"

The woman was banging hear head repeatedly onto the table with a grim look on her face, Tidus winced at every deafening bang. She suddenly stopped and rested her head on the desk, then turned her pure black eyes towards Tidus. The boy shivered violently at the sudden temperature change in the room, as her voice hissed from her purple coated lips.

"What-Is-It?" She hissed every word with a demonic voice following suit. Tidus gulped as his eyes averted away from the lady as his legs were glued from where he stood- from fear. Lulu stood up straight with abruptness, and cocked her head to the side as the boy just stared at the floor with pure fear. "TALK!" She demanded after a long awkward silent.

"AH!" Tidus yelled at first, then shook his head before he started. "Well- umm- it's about Wakka…" Tidus dodged a book that was flown at him. "…He looks really depressed…"

Lulu's eyes turned to shock at the words Tidus said, then her face was twisted in pain and turned from the boy with a huff. "What are you saying- It's Wakka your talking about-" She said in a monotone voice.

"Well- you cant really ignore him for long Lulu." Tidus concluded. He saw her hand clench into a fist as her face was still turned away from him. "Why are you marrying that man-?"

"I'm not." Lulu hissed.

Tidus was confused. "Wait- what was that?" He asked, walking closer towards the lady.

"I called it off… because I thought- and he would….I really would think that…" She started to stammer and something happen that caused Tidus to go into shock. She turned to him and there was tears welling in her eyes- as they strolled silently down her pale cheeks. "I just wished that he wouldn't be so damn stupid- and just act like a friken man and already say what he has to say!" She yelled, as her eyes started to swell up.

"Lulu I-" Tidus began, but then someone cleared his throat from behind them- causing both people to jump and turn to the door. There stood the orange haired man who was leaning against the door frame with a strain look on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" Wakka spoke with a husky voice as his eyes stayed on the woman who averted her eyes from the man. Tidus looked back and forth at the two as he started towards the door with a stern look. "Alone." Wakka hinted as he turned to Tidus with a half grin.

Tidus stepped out and turned to Wakka. "Are you going to be okay?" Tidus asked. Suddenly his cell phone sang a tune in Tidus's back pocket, as he pulled it out he flipped it open with one swift move to read what was stated on his screen.

:Tidus- Meet at band room- ASAP:~ Selphie P.S. Should I buy a yellow dress or red- I think I should wear yellow because it brings out my eyes don't you think? Wow- OMG did you see what happen on the news about the cuddle bear eating his owner? Ew- oh and by the way- why didn't you put the seat down when you left? I mean seriously I could have sit without knowing and-

Tidus sighed out loud and flipped the TXT closed before he would go crazy from the ranting of his girlfriend. She can type a book in less then a second…to bad her IQ is below a pre-schooler…But hey- he didn't want a genius of a girlfriend anyways. He turned back towards Wakka with a sorry look.

"Well you better get going." Wakka said with a wink.

"Are you sure?" Tidus cocked his head to the side, his eyes growing wide with worry. "You will be alive tomorrow- right?"

"Sure- it's me your talking about." Wakka chuckled, then with a heavy sigh- he closed the door shut and with a click- Tidus let out the breath he didn't even know he held in.

Tidus wanted to see if he is needed- but the text he got from Selphie was an ASAP, a text that should never be ignored. Walking briskly- he moved towards the band room where she said the meeting was going to be held in…but what could it be about? For now, Wakka can sort out his problems on his own…hopefully.

_____________

"Home!" Gran swung herself into the house, and dropped herself onto the door as she grasped onto the thick white carpet. "You missed me- oh yes you did" She cooed while petting the white material.

"Okay Gran- can you let me in?" Sora sighed as the old woman laid in the middle of the doorway, the Kupo and chocobo was on the chair watching some reality show that involves false dating tactics. "I really want to get some sleep for-"

"Hey." Sora paled as the familiar voice spoke from behind him, and abruptly turned to see a glint of silver hair that glisten in the sun's rays. His lips stretched up to a smirk as his exotic eyes looked over Sora with anxiousness. "Missed you this morning."

"Hello." Gran popped from behind the burnet with a huge grin on her face. "Sora- who is this young, Handsome man?" Gran looked at Sora as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh- This is Riku, Riku this is Gran." Sora gestured towards Gran with a strain smile.

"Hello Gran…wait is that your real name?" Riku asked, as she cocked his head to the side with confusion. She just smiled and nodded with an innocent look- Sora just rolled his eye's at the poor effort she gave.

"Are you here to take Sora?" Gran asked. Sora suddenly grew rigid and he blushed a deep crimson red as Riku looked over to him with a mischievous look in his eyes.

"If his not busy or anything." Riku shrugged, as his eyes looked at Sora with hopeful eyes. The burnet turned a darker shade of red when he shook his head and stepped out of the house with his head staring down to his feet.

Suddenly he felt his hand being grabbed and was pulled into Riku's warm embrace, Riku buried his head into the brown spikes and inhaled deeply with satisfaction. "Good." Riku said with a sigh, as Sora had trouble with keeping his breath in rhythm.

"Okay- you can stay out as long as you want!" Gran said and slammed the door shut with urgency. Sora was irked when he heard a yell in the house that sounded something like- "Whooo- the stuck up child is out! Time to party!"

Sora sighed out loud- then gasped as he was pulled closer to Riku with his hand around his waist. "R-Riku…" Sora stuttered as the silver haired boy leaned in towards his neck and started to trail his kiss's along his jaw line. "…W-What is it?"

Riku suddenly stopped his action and looked into Sora's crystal blue eyes with pure determination "Well…I have a confession to make…and I wanted it to be private for us." He said in a deep husky voice. Sora looked up to the year older teen with confusion at the sudden change of tone.

"You do?" Sora said and his eyes sparkled with curiosity, What did Riku want to tell him that needed so much privacy from the public? "What is it?"

Riku gulped loudly- This was going to be harder than he expected…But whatever he was planning- Sora was oblivious of what was happening in his mind. But it had to be said…

"Sora…" He started. "…I wanted to say…"

* * *

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: Yawn: I'm so sorry- I'm way to tired to be typing…and I'm waiting in the family car for them to tell us we can go back home. Mililani is Way to cold in the morning.

Sora: You can go home- I wont mind.

MadWorldZ: Ha-HA-ha, your sooo funny. :glares: What are you and Riku doing in the back of the car anyways? :looks: ACK! Get out- Get out! :Kicks out of car: :breaths heavy: Can you please Review for me…and hopefully I will be able to type more stories for all of you. XD See ya!


	8. Obsession: Commitment

A/N

MadWorldZ: Dodges bullets: Sorry- please forgive me for not updating soon~! It was not a long wait, right?

Sora: I waited two months for you to come back- where the hell is my cookies?! :Riku pops out of Nowhere: :Flings Sora over shoulder: Wait- no- stop! Where are we going Riku…Riku?

MadWorldZ: I'm glad things are back to normal…I finally changed my locks to! :D take that Sora :Riku kicks door down: ….Damn.

**Disclaimer: **

Madworldz: Can I have the number one and two with the side order of Sora please?

Copywrites: No.

MadWorldZ: WHY?! Mercy! :cries off and runs off to sunset with wave crashing onto the shore:

**Warning: **

….no, you will suffer for not reading the first seven warning I posted up, I mean seriously- why read and send me hat mail if you cant even take time to read -Ding- :glares at Sora: You will die today.

Sora: it wasn't me!!

:sigh: Only you would put the cookie symbol as your avatar…:grabs gun: :shoots randomly:

* * *

_Obsession: Commitment _

The empty class was slowly being filled with the chattering, gossiping kids that were settling into their seats with excitement. Cloud stormed into the room- knocking anyone in his path- with a grim look on his face as Leon followed with an amuse look on his. Kairi sighed out loud as she was towed in with the hyper active girl with no time flat and flung into her seat with no mercy.

Plopping into his- Riku leaned on his desk and rested his head onto the cold surface with his eyes closed tightly shut. His leg bouncing with anticipation- he did not want to be disturbed by his meditation by anything at that moment, and no one would dare to-

"~Riiiikuuuu-Saaan!!" A high pitch voice sang causing the silver hair boy to wince at the sound. Riku's eyes slowly opened to see the blond she devil rocking on her heels in front of him. She smiled at him which was supposed to be angelic- but nothing about that smile seemed innocent what so ever. "I wanted to tell you something earlier this school term…"

Riku sighed out loud- knowing where this was heading, he moved his head onto the desk once more as the girl started to mumble something about the memorable times she had with him. He frowned a little. The memories he had with that girl was everything but happy thoughts.

"And with that said- do you think we could-"

"Sorry I'm late!!" The burnet suddenly burst through the doors, causing everyone's- including Riku's- attention to the panting boy. Kairi snorted out loud as she saw the red that appeared onto his cheeks as he wobbled towards the seat behind her.

"Your not late Sora." Kairi said while turning to him, she gave a crooked smile when she spotted Riku eyes narrowing at Sora with a worried look. "You know- Riku is staring at you again…is there something you want to tell me?"

Sora wince at the mention of Riku's name, and averted his eyes to his hands that was resting on his lap- twirling his thumbs around. Kairi arched an eyebrow at the lack of words Sora was giving her, this was very odd…Sora would usually tell her everything that was bothering him, but now…

"Sora?" Kairi waved her hand in front of Sora's dazed face as his eyes grew distant. She was getting quit frustrated by this, as a vein was visible on her forehead. Grabbing his hand- a surprise yelp escaped Sora's lips as he was towed from his seat and out through the class room door with Riku's gaze following after him. A growl escaped the silver hair boy when his Sora was out of sight.

"Kairi- what is your problem?!" Sora yelled when he was thrown into the empty hallway with little dignity. Dusting himself off, Sora turned to the red head with a questioning look on his face. Kairi crossed her arms in front of herself as she looked at Sora with an expected look. "What?"

"What's going on between you and Riku- you were avoiding him ever since the first day of rehearsal." Kairi said with a wave of a hand. Stomping on one foot, she stabbed an accusing finger towards Sora as she continued "What are you hiding- Sora?!"

Sora looked at her with a tired look, he hated when people could read him so easily when he couldn't read himself at all. With a defeated sigh, he leaned against the locker next to him as his eyes drooped to a close "Okay- I will tell you then…."

* * *

"_Riku- I'm tired…where are we going?" Sora whined as the silver hair boy manhandled him to an isolated area behind the house that was being used as a party palace. Sora will defiantly set some ground rules once he gets back from this kidnapping. _

"_Sora." The burnet was snapped back from his thoughts and noticed that they have stopped walking, with Riku's back facing him. The wind blew slowly around the boys- causing Sora to shutter delicately from the ice cold touch from the breeze. _

_Sora looked up from where they stand and a small smile escaped onto his lips. The moon was out, giving out a soft light that shined down onto them that made the feeling more mystical. Riku inhaled deeply before holding his breath and suddenly turned to Sora with his expression drowned with concentration._

"_Hm?" Sora cocked his head to the side, as Riku just gave out a heavy sigh and dug his hands deep into his pants pockets. Sora grew rigid under the sudden tension and moved closer to Riku with a worried look "Riku…What's wrong?"_

"_I haven't been able to say it yet…" Sora's heart dropped when Riku spoke in a soft whisper, and started to back away from him. "..but here it goes-" then it started which the burnet dreaded. Riku started to go on one knee as he started to clear his throat a little, and brought out a small box from his pocket._

"_Wait…" Sora squeaked- his voice vanishing within the wind that swarmed around them. Riku's eyes widened in shock and looked at Sora with a blank expression as the brunet continued "Please, I know what you are going to say- just don't"_

"_Sora, I-" Before Riku could finish- Sora hitched a gasp and sprinted away from where he stood with the stunned Riku reaching after the brunet. Whatever Riku was about to say- Sora must have not wanted to know…but what could it be? No matter- he could did not want to find out._

_Riku was frozen from where he was as if Sora cast a spell that shot through him…a deep freeze that would make any human to die from. This was something unexpected of Sora to do… it dumfounded Riku as he stood on his feet and dug the jewelry box back into his pocket with a heavy sigh. He will tell him- he will make sure Sora is his by the end of the school term before anyone claims the innocents. Riku just needed to find a way to do it…_

* * *

Konk~! "Ouch!" Sora yelled, rubbing the spot where Kairi had struck him. Narrowing his eyes at Kairi with confusion and pain twisted in one expression, the red head just crossed her arms in front of herself and huffed to herself. "What-What was that for?!"

"Baka!" Kairi yelled, Sora staggered backwards a little from the sudden outburst and inched away from the girl that is now towering over him with a twitch in her eye "Is that why your avoiding him- your scared of a little commitment?!"

"No-"

"Then why the hell did you not accept his request?!" Kairi yelled, as she started to tug at the strands of her hair. Suddenly a shadow overcastted the two teens, with a dark mist alluring around them. Kairi turned to see a tall dark shadow behind herself, with eyes glowing red that sent pure terror down the kids bodies.

"I see children that are disobedient from the school bell, and are not in their seats…well?" Lulu spoke in a deep dark voice that echoed through the empty hallways. Kairi and Sora stayed shocked from where they were from the sudden thing that randomly showed itself. Lulu was irked. "GET YOUR ASSES IN THE CLASS NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR GUTS OUT OF YOURSELF ONLY TO STUFF THEM BACK UP YOUR-"

Kairi and Sora ran for there lives and burst through the doors before Lulu brought out the Katana and started to make a blood bath in the hallways for the principle to slip in…again. Kairi stumbled in her seat as Sora just slouched and buried his head into his hands.

Behind him, Riku stayed quiet as his eyes narrowed on Sora's back with pure determination…he will tell him how he felt- and will give him the item to make Sora's his. But he needs to get him to listen…but how?

"- And in the bulletin that retards made" Lulu said to what seemed to be random in Riku's view. He shook his head and tired to get his mind off the subject…for now. "The Romeo and Juliet Play Rehearsal still continues after school-"

Riku's eyes grew wide as the idea hit him like a brick wall- the only way to get him to sit still and not run from his words. A mischievous grin escaped onto his lips as he leaned back into his seat and crossed his hands over his chest.

"You look like your about to do something dirty." Riku turned to see Cloud leaning on the table with his head resting on his hand. A crooked smile was shown on his lips as he turned from Lulu and focused his crystal blue orbs onto Riku. "What are you planning?"

"You'll see." Riku said with a simple shrug. Sora shivered delicately from the weird eerie feeling that something bad was about to happen…

"Choco?" The yellow bird stood over Gran with a concern look, as the woman laid limply over the couch with candy wrappers and chocolate smeared over her face. The house was a complete wreck with the walls covered with slices of pizza, the lamp shade covering the Kupo's head, and the weird pile of dirt in the middle of the room.

Slowly Grans eyes opened and slouched over the couch to see the dirt in the middle of the room as she cocked her head to the side with a blank look. "How did that get there, now?"

"Choco." The bird shrugged, and moved over to where the Kupo laid motionless.

"…And where did Cid go- I swore he were dancing around him-" A yell of pure terror interrupted Gran, causing the Choco to jump a mile high and take sanctuary under the couch. "Oh- There you are Cid…why were you under the dirt?"

Cid's eye twitch with annoyance, as the red dirt poured out of his clothes. His hands clenched into a fist, he stormed towards the door- cussing under his breath. "I am frik'n moving tomorrow…" and with that- Cid slammed the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Gran asked, as the Choco's head popped out from the couch and sighed in relief to find the danger gone. "Hm, I swore we dug him out after tying him to the chair…oh well."

"K-Kupo?" The marshmallow spoke, rubbing it's eyes while removing the lamp shade over it's eyes. Gran stood up slowly from where she was, and skipped over towards the door, and swung it open to let in the breeze that ran through the house.

"By Cid honey- I will see you tomorrow!!" Gran yelled- waving her hand after the man who was running for his life. "Don't worry- I will make sure to dig you out next time!"

"Stay the hell away from me!" Cid yelled before slamming his door shut.

"Love you too!" Gran yelled back, and blew a kiss towards his house. "Yep- Three for Gran, Zero for Cid-Baby." She chuckled to herself and slowly shut the door with a grin that would send chills down a Devils spine.

**A/N**

MadWorldZ: This will get longer- (that's what she said) and more detailed in the next chapter, but for now- R/R Pleas?

Sora: Starts packing:

MadWorldZ: Why are you packing?

Sora: You wont be here for another two months or whatever- so I will start my vacation today!

MadWorldZ: Where are you going?

Sora: To Hawaii! :runs outside: catches Plane:

MadWolrdZ:…..Wait, don't you already live on a small tropical island…:World shakes head at Sora's stupidity:


End file.
